Marriage for my Life
by NImzie
Summary: Bella's life goes from having nothing to having everything by just signing a document, not just any document, one that binds her to Edward Cullen, a popular man among the business world, in marriage. Why? So that she may live for just a little while longer
1. Winter's Wind

The beating of my heart could have probably been heard miles away…

The cold air whipped sharply against me…

It was just the beginning of Winter; some of the trees still bore leaves and the afternoon heat still lingered, children could still be seen without pink ears and runny noses, teenagers still seen holding hands without the gloves and the adults was content with the weather-for now that is, but soon enough this was all to change.

Soon enough jackets and jerseys would be pulled tightly, engulfing the body, trying to shield off the icy feel the wind drew in.

The wind. The Winter Wind. It was the special kind, the kind that not many people welcomed…But to me…it was the only thing I yearned for; the only thing I longed to feel, it made me feel Alive.

My name is Isabella Swan I am from a family (if that is what you can call it) that consists of myself and my two sisters. I am the only one "left". The oldest of us, Olivia, left to study after school, she 'won' a scholarship and I encouraged her to take it. Needless to say living in a place like this, she left. Gone for about a year now. She said she would come back for me…she never did. I don't blame her. My younger sister, Ashley, was taken into foster care when my died…I haven't seen her since.

I've been alone sine then, until now that is. I was diagnosed with a disease in my stomach. It's rare and that means that the treatment-which was almost impossible to obtain-was also impossible for me to pay. Which is why I was suggested to enter a "Help-The-Helpless" type of charity fund, called Hope.

What they do is (obviously) Help people. They offer them alternatives to their current affairs, a better lifestyle so to speak. Apparently mine needed drastic attention because I am now on my way to be married yes married. To some big shot business man, Edward Cullen, who apparently "heard" of my case and his "heart just bled" so he "offered to marry me". His heart bled so much that I had to sign a document that ensures that once I have recovered he gets an annulment. Perfect.

At first I refused. Then not so slowly but surely, my health started deteriorating and marriage seemed the best option when compared to death. So here I am, beginning my married life, a new start, an actual home. I walked in and-woah! Okay, I walked into a room in my new house, only house more like it, to discover my "husband" with a red haired draped across him.

The treatment seemed harder than the disease.


	2. Changes depicting the future

DISCLAIMER.

EPV

"Think about the publicity! It will be a relief from all the other nefarious acts that has been publicized!" I sat down and averted my gaze from Tanya, my manager. She was really pretty but I knew she wouldn't- "Edward!" She screeched at me, putting my current thoughts to a halt.

"Wha-? Oh, right, yes very admirable publicity indeed, however I fail to see how this idea is our best option, is it even a good one?" I don't think highly of this idea, it was social suicide. "It's for charity Edard!" I flinched, Tanya and her shouting does no good for my mental stability. "Tanya, I truly understand that but we should try to remain rational, it just isn't equitable to me nor she." I tried my very best to be reasonable with her but gauging from the expression on her face I knew she was adamant to everything I had said.

"NO, you wanna know what's unfair Edward? That this company has to lose its name because of your teenage hormones! That everything your parents have built will fall because you are too selfish to sacrifice for charity!" This seemed a tad melodramatic, yes,definitely adamant. I thought it through, pretend to be married to aid someone… I could continue doing what i usually do, except it would have to be in the quite this time 'round, not to mention the charity thing as well.

My past relations were not all that approved by my manager, family and our reliant investors. Our Company, E&C co. took a turn for the worst when I "got out of hand" quoted from my manager, Tanya, that's where she comes in. She was hired to keep me in my place, and by place they mean caged up. Not that it has been of any good. I seem untamable, excuse my pun.

I tired of these insipid predictable circumstances I found myself in. I had been a, for lack of a better words, part of the 'popular' cliques all through high school. Then college came and I established a more serious attitude, always studying, always family pleasing. Finally I joined the family business and I have been a reliable asset since, gathering contracts and investors, I was upgraded as a partner.

Lately my behavior has been undeniably teenager-ish. With all the partying and drinking and oh Lord the women! Needless to say my newly developed character was quickly disproved. I found myself wanting something else, better than the business industry, what better to indulge in than women and alcohol?

"For how long?" I demanded. Her pretty face beamed at me, much gratitude. "Does that mean yes?" she asked, not answering my question at all, a rather annoying habit of hers. "How long, Tanya?" I asked again, pressing her for a reply. "Just until she is better, then we can call it quits, if we're smart about this we could even file for an annulment!" She looked as if she knew she had trapped me, and she had. Like always she got her way.

"Then you better see to it that she agrees to this, Tanya, because 'Divorced' would not look all that appealing next to my name on the headlines." I saw her roll her eyes, bipolar, all women are. "And does 'Caught Drunk, Driving and with Damsels' sound better?" She shot at me, back to her original mood I noted.

The rest of the details escaped my attention and were rather blurry to me. To be frank, so was the entire arrangement. All that was required of me was to sign the papers; of the actual marriage and of my "wife's" conditions. She had to do the same. I didn't even bother drawing them up myself, that was left to my lawyer, he also went over her conditions so that I didn't have to. Like I said, a complete blur.

I don't think my lack of interest bothered Tanya, she was all too jovial of this agreement. She knew I fancied her, pined for her more like it. I however, was aware of Her lack of interest in Me and it really was a bother. I knew she was involved with someone. She knew my relationship status couldn't stay consistent; person nor numerically wise.

A few days later Tanya came in with the papers. She had caught me in a rather petulant mood and I was in no mood to be dealing with my wife, or Tanya's voice. A consequential shareholder was threatening to pull out, through no fault of my own I should say, they don't fall under my branch but my father decided that he should put me to persuasive usage.

"The papers are here," She all but sang to me. She needed an internal volume controller, which I had the remote to. I had to bite my tongue from speaking before my manners. A disturbing thought crossed my mind, "I don't have to… She doesn't expect me to be…" I was talking of intimacy and I think Tanya caught that from my lack of words, "Not at all, it's literally just for name Ed, no one would expect that of you." She smiled softly at me, I wasn't convinced. "What does she expect from me? What are her T&C's?"

Tanya visibly paled, "You aren't backing out now are you?" She sounded hysterical, and once again I was forced to bite my tongue and withhold my sigh. "I'm curious as to what she wants." I stated flatly. She missed the tone in my voice and continued to speak, "Isabella, and the Same as you, she wants an annulment and she also wants you to tell your parents that you two are actually married." This was news, how could any of them think I'd agree to this ?

"How dare she ask that! How selfish and inconsiderate-" I was rudely cut off, "We asked that she add this to hers. If your parents find out the reason for this marriage they will personally cancel it." I opened my mouth, "Edward, I asked if we could just give her money for the treatment, but they said it wouldn't be sustainable and the money would not suffice. I asked if we could put her on medical aid they said to register her they'd need proof of an income of four to six months, which we can't forge because we'll be faced with legal issues. The only way was to get her on your medical aid, if we wanted to do it with the least questions, we'd have you marry her, anything else would not be accepted by the public or your parents."

I sighed and reached out for the papers that taunted me on my desk. She had already signed, ' ' it read. B? Isabella? That was nothing elaborate, like mine. I signed and ignored the pleased look on Tanya's face as she smiled at me.

*I'm sorry for taking this long to update, I'm new to writing fanfiction, please pm for any suggestions that might help


	3. The inept introduction

EPV

I knew what was essential at this point, a drink. Maybe more, possibly more if I caught myself in a prosperous position. I got to the club earlier than I normally would, seating myself in such a way that I would catch a glimpse of everyone that entered the Club.

After a while I grew weary of the usuals and my focus was undivided from my drinks, I suddenly found the design of the Vodka bottle so utterly enticing, that I barely noticed the Texas lady seat herself beside me, "Hey Suga." I turned to her, I think I must have turned a bit fast because my head hadn't stopped turning when I had. "I'm only in town for one more night and I would really love a tour of your bedroom," She slurred at me, alcohol ridden, just like I was,only I was always one to hold mine better.

I took her figure in; Tall. Petite. Blue eyed. Appeasing my appetite. "Only those who can handle my play," I told her, smirking. She laughed a confident laugh. "Well now, we just have to find out now won't we, Handsome?" She tugged at my hand and pulled me off.

The night's events went by pleasurable and I woke with this animal of a woman on me. I smirked at her waking face, preparing myself for what would come, no pun intended, When my door opened. I flew up to bark at my intruder until I saw who it was.

Outside stood a girl. Even though the only light that was present, was one of an artificial nature,she still looked rather young, she was muffled in a blanket and her feet were devoured by slippers that looked monstrous, they could only be described as "fluffly", all of that was…all well and good, but what the hell was she going in my doorway?

"The fuck?" I asked completely at a loss for good words, she back peddled and practically flew out of my room. "Fuck," I swore after I realized precisely who she was. My Wife. I woke fully and told…I don't quite remember what her name was, and told her to leave, it was rather abrupt but seeing as how drunk she still was I'm sure she drowned out my apology as she left.

I blinked looked at my clock, it read three a.m. I lowered myself and closed my eyes.

Eventually sleep overcame me and just for that short while my troubles evaporated. I woke the next morning with a pounding head and chilled feet. I looked at the time, seven. For a hangover, I felt rather proud of how I handled myself. All my serene thoughts exited my mind as the previous nights' events returned. The club. The Texan woman. Oh God, The girl. Wondering what had become of her, I got up and immediately got done.

I looked through each of the rooms in the house, all six to be precise, but she was not in any, just as I made up my mind that she had been utterly mortified and left, I had already began to muster up excuses to tell Tanya, I saw her, downstairs, on my couch in my living room.

On the smallest of the couches lay, whom I hope is my wife. If not this entire incident would be fairly quirky. Louis, my "Butler" had the weekend off so I had to fed for myself, hunt my own food. I sighed at my dramatics, I was rather convinced I was highly influenced by my sister. I turned once more and cast a piqued look her way. Sighing once more, I left for my office.


	4. Incoherent

EPV

"Call the agency and tell them I am taking legal action against them. Effective Immediately!" My suitcase was laying lazily on Tanya's desk and her eyes weighed heavily on it, she evaded eye contact with me thus far, my rant was long and not suppressed, Tanya kept a level expression on her face, but the minute I ended with "Legal action" her eyes made its way to mine.

"Edward what in the name of all things good are you going on about?" She seemed genuinely confused. She had reason to be, I'd been fulminating about random aspects, none related to the other and my sentences were hardly coherent.

"The Agency expects me to wed a child?" I narrowed my eyes at her because a loud laugh escaped her lips. "Is that what your argument is centered 'round? She just looks young Edward. What on Earth are you doing here anyway? I thought you checked out for the weekend? Since you're here, complaining, It's safe to guess that your first meeting with her didn't go well?" Tanya looked like she was holding back a smile. I hated the look on her face more than anything, she was deriding me.

I slumped on the chair at the end of her office. My eyes scanned her office, Black and white seemed to be her scheme, like me, her office space seemed impersonal. "It was awful." I said lowly. She looked up, withholding any expression she felt, "What happened?" I thought of avoiding it all together, but I'm sure that wouldn't help. "She walked in on me… and some Texan woman, do you know how hard they are to find !" I expected a scolding, instead I got a laugh, one like before. "I bet she was at your throat this morning wasn't she?" I frowned at her, "No she, she was asleep in fact, in my lounge, on my couch nonetheless!" I think I shuddered a little at the end.

Her face was outrageous. I expected a similar look when I admitted my type of beguilement last night. "The couch Edward? Really?" She looked like she was in complete nihilism. She narrowed her eyes at me "Look I know what's going on here, this is not you, no matter the circumstances you will always love women, and of that isn't reason enough to get you to respect her enough to give her a damn bed, then remember that you were raised better than that!"

I hadn't dictated that she should sleep on the couch, but even, so she was right. If it was another women I would've at least directed her to a room. I saw her take a deep breath, as if her chiding had taken all the breath from the depth of her lungs. "I know Edward, I know 'married' doesn't sound good, but please! Just please." She sounded completely desperate for me to make this work, I knew what she was asking of me. I wasn't sure I could do that.

"She's a stranger Tanya! That's basically imposing on me! Don't expect me to welcome her with Mary's pie and my arms wide and inviting! It was Your idea! Why don't you marry her!" After I said all of that I realized just how simple I sounded. My frustration was bubbling over and consuming my sensible side. Even the look in Tanya's face was an indication that she was worried of my mental stability. "Why couldn't I marry someone I know?" She rolled her eyes, "Like the Bar Bimbo?" She asked, "Like you?" I said quietly.

I didn't even attempt to camouflage my appeal towards her. She gave me a look of exasperation, "Don't go there Edward. I'm not asking much Ed, just…be civil to her. Nothing more,"The desperation was evident in her eyes and leaked from her words. I couldn't deny her.

"Take me out." I demanded, "For the day." My voice was firm. She looked wary and lifed her eyebrow at me. "A friends. Just one day to myself, please?" I could hear her resolve crumble, she knew this was the only way I'd consent. And as she nodded, I wondered if she felt anything for me.

She agreed only if I took her with when I returned home to officially meet The Girl. She also urged that I abstain from referring to her as, 'The Girl'. We had a lovely day, walking and talking. Nothing more. Even Tanya had a pleased look on her face.

"Think she'll be asleep?" Tanya asked in hushed tones. It was around ten when we returned. "Think I care?" I mimicked her while leading her through the door, once again, she didn't scold me but laughed lightly. Her face was colored in complete understanding. That's why she is one of my closet friends, she understood me. She knew I was frustrated.

I looked at Tanya's face and she looked utterly fatigued. I was mentally planning her a vacation that I barely recognized the foreign voice. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I'll just be leaving," I was still staring at Tanya when she said, "Isabella! Wait!"

That snapped my gaze from Tanya. This was the first time I actually saw Her. She stood before us, looking at Tanya but I saw her eyes flicker in my direction on multiple occasions. She was just a few short of average height. She was wearing nightwear and that same blanket engulfed her, it was a deep royal blue. Her hands were clutching a pillow so tightly I thought she might free the feathers. I made myself look at her face, for some reason I'd been avoiding it. The first thing that struck me was her pale skin. It was far too pale to be healthy. Her lips were so pale that they looked dull and matching next to her skin. Hey eyes were an unusual brown-, they were so off-color, and just like everything else about her, was unflattering against her skin. The only thing that stood out was her hair, it was a deep shade of brown. It was tied back in a loose bun.

"No hum, you two carry on, I'll- I'll be in the next room." Her voice was not dull. If I had to elucidate it by a means of color, I'd say it was the full spectrum. It was, and I regretted that, alluring. "Actually Isabella, we're here to see you." Tanya was the one addressing her, and I knew she expected me to speak, clearly indicated from the collision of her foot with mine. The Girl caught that, and I saw her tapering eyes look over at us. "And you have, Tanya, so I'll be on my way, It's been a long day." She stressed heavily on 'Tanya' and for some reason, she was,and this can be said in no plainer words, working on my nerves.

"You're being rather antagonizing, we're trying really hard and- er I suggest you decrease your crudeness and-uhm- wait what the fuck is up with that anyway" Lately, my verbal skills were really faulty. I would've laughed at her if I wasn't angry, she didn't look one bit intimidating, nor intimidated for that matter. "Well I AM a little antagonizing, Deal with it. And Tanya was trying, as you mentioned, not you." She turned away from me to face Tanya, "It was lovely seeing you again Tan!" She smiled, the perfect picture of polite. Bipolar, all women are. She turned to me, "Look, I'm sorry but this wasn't my idea either. Please, don't blame me. And I am grateful, I'll do anything you ask of me," I watched her eyes flutter to Tanya, "Except a threesome." Tanya laughed loudly and I managed a smile.

"Always a pleasure, Isabella. Come let Us, show you your room…" Tanya trailed off looking at me, I was intrigued by Her, my eyes never left Her. She acted nothing like how she looked. "Edward?" Tanya asked. "Pick whichever." I said shortly. "I think you should take the room adjoining to Edward's" Tanya said quietly. Her eyes and mine were incredulous, but she beat me to the arguing. "Tanya I don't want to be a bother." She started, "Well then why don't you leave!" I snapped at her.

"I didn't ask for this!" She shouted at me. "And what exactly gave you the idea that I was keen on taking this up? Do you honestly believe I'd want to put up with you for One second!" she flinched the minute those words left my mouth. Tanya obviously decided that this had gone far enough and stepped in, "Edward you really shouldn't-" "NO, Tanya, I'm really trying but all she's doing is being a bitch so tell her to take the fucking room and get the hell out of my face!" Tanya looked like there was no words left for me, and The Girl looked belittled. I almost felt bad. Almost. "Come Isabella, let Me, show you the room." Tanya cast a rather angry look my way but our looks of surprise could rival when she said,

"Let him come Tanya.". And both Tanya and I, for once, were speechless.


	5. A step into a new life

I was suggested to give a "tour" of Edward's house from Bella's POV. At first I thought this was unnecessary and would be kind of boring but I thought it through and I figured it would be a good way to introduce Bella's way of thinking and her reaction to Edward's lifestyle. Describing a door or a room is not as much of a challenge as describing an entire house. Most of the ideas came from my own home because I thought it would be easier to explain, please be genteel when reviewing and please do =) Thanks

BPOV

"Here we are Lady," The driver at the Agency practically flung me out of his car. I was about to turn around and lecture him on his social skills when His house completely distracted me. It was huge! Growing up in a place like I did, this kind of reminded me of a castle. Or at least what I assume a castle would look like. It was a very Victorian from the outside and I wondered if the interior held the same look.

I opened my hand and glanced at the set of keys Tanya had given me. She told me that the alarm was not on during the day and I'd have no problem getting around the house, she was obviously used to having a million keys flung her way and knew which was for what, I on the other hand, didn't own Any key, there was hardly any doors where I came from. I stood out side his door and scanned the set of keys. After counting them, I was left with a total of sixteen keys and not a thought of which would open this door.

After trying about five of them I realized what an imbecile I was being. I examined the door, White wood and old-looking. I'd bet my left eye nothing this man owned was old. He probably paid for new things to look old. I laughed silently as I looked at each key individually. AH HA! An old looking key. Not very original on his part. The door unlocked easily and I was let in. If I was in a cartoon, My jaw would've hit the floor, my tongue would've rolled out after it, and my eyes would've left its' sockets. It was beautiful.

To say it was spacious would be an understatement. The floors were tiled in an off-white…well I wasn't sure what it was. It looked like stone, but people wouldn't put that IN their houses now would they? I pulled my feet from my slippers and brushed my toes on the floor, I smiled, stone, or a type of it anyway. Maybe "Out" was "In". I snorted and began to laugh at the irony of it all. I walked into the first room on my right. The plan of the house was confusing, it was all open. Shouldn't each room have a door ? Or something? Everything here was… connected.

I walked a little further and found myself in the…Living room? There was a wall on the left that was painted in a royal blue and there was a television placed at it's centre, all the furniture was different yet all a shade of blue, the smallest one in the corner was covered in a pattern that reminded me of my mother.I smiled at the intricate design on the couch as I thought of her. My mind was often occupied with her but there was hardly anything that ever brought her to mind without self-initiation.

I felt my wet cheek before I had a chance to stop them from falling. When my sisters left, when I fell ill, when This happened, I thought of her and everything felt okay again. Now, there was no smiles, only longing. I pulled myself from the couch and moved along. I wasn't fond of the kitchen. It was huge and every appliance was that mirrored-type. It was dangerous, if I was sneaking around at night, and I had a gun, I'd probably shoot myself in the foot because of all the reflections. I laughed as I remembered stabbing myself with a fork, I got the worst lashing from my father that day, My thoughts soured and I moved on.

There was an office which I assumed was a no-no so I stayed clear. He had a …painting room? It was a room that only had paintings in. I laughed at that, there was no paintings on any wall, actually there was hardly any walls in the other rooms, but this one, I laughed again.

Most of the wall-paint was white, with the occasional pattern or color. The house, well at least downstairs, seemed to be themed around white. White and green, white and blue, white and deep plumb, and so forth. Another room that didn't make any sense but I thought was beautiful, was a fireplace-room? I'm not sure what I should call it, there was a stone fireplace in the centre of the room and there was cushioned-seats surrounding it. That was all. No table. Nothing besides the fireplace.

I went up the stairs which I assumed was at the centre of the house, it was a huge glass staircase that had a circular shape, like a spiral. I looked down. The plan was a distorted circle. It was odd that the exterior didn't give that away. I carried on exploring. In total I was told there was six bedrooms. The first bedroom was white, brown and green. If I was simply told of the colors I would not have liked the idea, but oddly enough, everything matched. I opened a draw, nothing. I smiled, not his room. I walked into the room next to this one, going anti-clockwise on my venture. Orange and white, It was beautiful and bigger than the other. There was an attached room to this one, curiosity filled me and when I entered it was replaced with wonder, a library! If I was getting a room, and if I had a choice, this would be it, there was even a bathroom! The next was completely odd for this house. It was cream, brown and gold. It was far too flashy if compared to the rest of the house, there was a bathroom attached here too, but the draws were vacant too.

Next I found myself in a gym. That was also a shock. They gym was attached to the room. I walked on. Pink? It also felt off for a house that had a constant fashion, well not anymore. Empty draws too. I didn't bother looking in the bathroom, they were all more or less the same. Seeing the last room shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. It had to be his. Firstly, all the other draws were empty and secondly, the bed was round. I laughed. There was no white in this room. It was like a wooden feature. It was huge. In the centre was his circular bed that had wooden carvings at the bottom on the base. I walked to a cupboard, aha! Occupied. On the far end was a bath. Shouldn't that be in the bathroom? Looking around I found the entire bathroom in the room, the toilet and basin behind a small covering, a walk-in-closet near the bath and an adjoined section on the opposite side that had a full bookshelf as a wall. I thought there was only six, but here stood a seventh room.

Eventually I felt faint headed from trying to decipher what exactly or where, this house was inspired from. I seated myself at the far end of the house, at the fireplace and I felt myself drifting. Thinking of my mother, I fell into a soundless sleep.

I woke with a shock. I didn't know where I was and I stared panicking, thinking I must've been kidnapped. Really Bella? Kidnapped, and they bring you here? I looked around, Where exactly is here? Fireplace. I blinked a couple of times before I realized where I was. Edward's house. I was looking for a clock…ha, three in the morning. I thought of what I was supposed to do.

'Ask him'. My narcissistic self said.

'Go back and sleep.' That was my masochistic side.

My narcissistic self won and I went upstairs to his room. I knocked. Nothing. Knock. Nothing. Knock. Nothing. I decided to let myself in, and I regretted it right then. He was there. With somebody.

I bit my lip to keep me from laughing, how typical and cliche.

"The fuck?" I heard him swear at me.

I almost snorted, stupid cow. I went out the room, reminding myself of why I never dated. My dad was the same, when he was alive. I often seen him with different women, at different times, sometimes at the same time, never with my mother. My mother. My eyes welled up and I couldn't stop the sob that escaped me. Being sick and poor was one thing, but being completely alone was something else. The treatment seemed harder than the disease.

At that moment I felt everyone slipping away, I felt like the weight of the word 'mother' weighed me down to the point where breathing became a problem. I ran down the stairs to the living room, to the couch. I seated myself down and began to cry. My parents are dead, gone. My masochistic side started singing Dead and Gone but was quickly interrupted by the thought of my sisters. They were alive and gone. No, Justin Timberlake song for that one.

"Why'd you have to leave me?"

I wondered aloud. At that moment I became really selfish. I wished that my sister had taken me with when she left. I wished I was Edward. I snorted.

'You're not that desperate!' my narcissistic side said to me and I laughed.

My mother taught me that laughing was the greatest mystery. It made you feel better and if you did it in the right times, it annoyed people, or kept them wondering.I sighed. I wish I'd told the foster-care my real age and went with them. Then scolded myself for lying. I wished I was with my mother. Dead, Alive, Sick, Sad, Anyway, I didn't care how, I just wish I was with her.

I reached for my chain with my locket, the last thing I had of my mother's. Everything else had to be pawned for food. I opened it. My sisters and I on the one end, and my mother and I on the other. I had to bite my lip hard to keep me from crying. Eventually I fell asleep, My last thoughts of how soon I might be able to join my mother.

Thanks for all the reviews and the feedback =), I really appreciate it. I would like to mention, once more, that I am new at this so be kind


	6. A sense of unsureness

Epov

"Why can't she get the room next to the gym?" I asked Tanya, annoyed.

It made no sense, why did Tanya insist that we are to share a room? I rolled my eyes at her as I watched her gather her breath and set her face into the most lecture-suitable face she old muster up.

"It makes sense, Ed, it will make sense if someone, like Alice, had to walk in, she wouldn't barge in your room but I can't promise that for the rest of the rooms." She shot equally level looks and The Girl and I.

Giving what she said a little bit of thought and being acquainted with my sister, Alice, it was not particularly perplexing to understand her logic. My sister, as far back as I can remember, has on no account ever respected my privacy. It was her firm belief that in a family 'personal space' is nonexistent. If she happened to stop by, which she does rather often when in the country, it would be all the easier so slip into play as husband and wife without drawing suspicion.

Tanya stomped onward, climbing the stairs as she led the way. There was no sound besides that of Tanya's shoes against my floor and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how seemly cliche Tanya was. I couldn't occupy my thoughts with Tanya for long because My thoughts seemed to have a mind of their own and kept on returning to The Girl. I looked up at her. The Girl's face looked sullen and for the first time I realized that she made no move to retrieve any bags.

"Where is your clothing, Gi- Isabella?" Her name slipped from my mouth like a prayer.

"I don't have any, Edward." She looked me in the eye and said so without hesitation.

"Then you do wear the same damn clothing all the time!" I snapped at her, annoyed, thinking she was acting crude towards me.

Any motion she exerted herself to form, came to a halt. Then she rotated herself ever so slowly, I thought she was acting out a slow-motion scene and almost started laughing, until her face met mine and I saw the expression her's wore. She looked…apoplectic.

"You are donning this for charity! C.H.A.R.I.T.Y. So, Yes, I don't have any! I'm so sorry I'm such an inconvenience to your perfect life but I assure you, I'll do my best to stay clear of you and not ask anything of you that's not needed."

I could not comprehend this being. The look she wore was completely livid and I was almost certain it was directed at me, yet when she spoke her voice was soft and remorseful. Before I could question her, Tanya beat me to it by telling her that we'll leave her to sleep.

Tanya roughly pulled me from her room and held my arm, clawing her nails into my flesh in such an animalistic way and to such an extent that I thought it might become poisoned from those hideous looking nails I paid for.

"Starring at her is rude! What's the matter with you? That 'Girl'," She mimicked me, "Has been through hell! And you-!"

She was seething and I had to interrupt her before she spontaneously human combusted.

"How was I to know she had no clothing! It honestly escaped me!" She looked away, annoyed.

"I understand that much, Edward, but maybe you should expand your social standards, then maybe you wouldn't have embarrassed yourself in front of a lovely lady!" She huffed at me.

I snorted, Lovely was not the appropriate word here, I felt like The Girl brainwashed Tanya, and left her without sense. Here Tanya was, scolding me as if I was a little boy but if Isabe- The Girl, had to utter anything remotely humerus, Tanya would laugh as if she'd never hear another joke in her life.

"Lovely? She's a bloody monster! She's Hitler and I am a Jew and I have a feeling this is going to end badly!" I whisper shouted at her as we walked back down the stairs.

Tanya had the audacity to smirk at me. High class fucking bitch!

"Rough around the edges," She said it like she was correcting me, "Like you in that way, so do me a favor, ."

Tanya kissed me on the cheek and left me utterly annoyed. She associated me with that damn Neanderthal! After seeing Tanya out, a sudden tiredness cloaked me and I knew any energy I thought I had, was delusional. I felt as though I had to drag myself up the stairs and by the time I reached my bed I didn't expect my mind to wander in the direction that it did. The Girl.

I found myself wide awake and alert at my thoughts of her. I sat up and made my way to her section of the room, being careful to step lightly as I walked, I peered into her room, only to find her absent from the bed. For a complete moment I stood in a state of panic. The rational part of my mind, I assume, told me that it would be for the best if she was gone. The insane, probably irrational part, made me switch on all the lights in the room, and search for her.

Calling out to her would be bad. I wasn't sure how she'd react to that, shock? Anger? So instead I looked to each of the rooms, searching for any sign of her presence. None to be found. With that, I made my way down stairs and was met with faint cries that was not hard to hear because of the usual constant silence.

Her couch- I decided that, after seeing her attachment to it. I didn't quite understand her attraction to it, but after observing her unyielding desire to be near it, it felt erroneous to call it Mine. I Seated myself at the base of the stairs and listened to the crying for hours; first subsiding and then nothing but whimpers, which faded into nothing. The familiar Silence greeted me once again, inviting me to taste it, embrace it. I thought that I would be relieved to hear her stop crying, but I didn't feel that way.

I walked over to where she was and looked into her sleeping face. Peaceful. I smiled, this was probably the only time I'd ever get to see her so serene, Her face was smiling back at mine too. I gently pulled her up and held her firmly.

"Bedtime." I murmured at her, taking her to my room- her room- the room. I was not certain which it was any longer.

I wasn't sure of many things.

I wasn't sure why I sat that night and listened to her cry and I sure as hell wasn't sure why I felt like I had to carry her back to bed when she slept, but I did, and I continued to do so for the next few days. Eventually she stayed in her own bed on her own, and muffled her crying. And one night, it was gone altogether.

I wasn't sure why it felt wrong to be met with the usual silence. And I wasn't sure why I took comfort, that even though the silence was back, her crying had stopped.


	7. Smiles that rend you deranged

Epov

White. Like everything else in my life, It was going to be a white Christmas. The snow acted as a blanket to everything exposed to the sky and fell relentlessly. Looking out to the icy glare of Winter, I failed to see what Isabella found so enticing.

She stood outside for hours, and if she wasn't outside, she was inside looking out. She would smile always, let out frenzy laughs and converse with Louis. It nettled me to no end. I laughed at the look on her face when she found out Louis wouldn't be here for Christmas, or the week that followed it.

Christmas came, and went and so did the next year. I hardly spoke to her except for when absolutely necessary, and even those were awkward confrontations. Even though we technically shared a room, I scarcely saw her. Even though she wasn't in my company, there was evidence of her in my life.

The toothbrush that took permanent residence next to mine. The slippers that rested on the left of the staircase. The hairdryer that was occasionally left out. The doctor appointment memos that was on the fridge. Even if those weren't in the open, I felt her presence. The days I took off from work was spent indulging myself in alcohol and women, two things that intoxicated me enough, not notice her presence even if she was home.

I did not attend any doctors appointments. I would've if she asked, but she never did, so neither did I.

"She was given a card from my bank account that allowed her to buy what she needed, but according to the accounts, she only drew money once every month."

Once again, I sat with Tanya, exploiting her financial dealings as if she was a drug dealer, money smuggler or something equally atrocious. Once again, Tanya looked bored.

"Why are you asking me what's going on? Ask her." She sighed at her computer.

"Tanya, why do all of this if-" She cut me before I could continue.

"She wants your medical aid, maybe she feels she needs to only get better," She suggested softly, still uninterested. She sighed again, practically jabbing buttons on her keyboard.

"And anyway, complaining that she uses too little money makes no sense, shouldn't you worry of how you're going to ask her to your parents this Christmas." She raised her eyebrow at me.

I heaved a sigh. It was Christmas, and this year my parents demanded that we all gather at their house. I felt contrite because they felt as if I neglected to tell them of my marriage and to introduce them to my wife, which I did. How to ask her to go with me would be an issue. I wasn't her favorite person in the world. We didn't get along at all, so we just stayed clear of each other, the only agreement we had, was through paper and the decreasing medical aid was proof, even that wasn't as large an amount as anticipated.

"I'll speak to her tonight, maybe tomorrow," I caught Tanya's look.

"Today, then." I rolled my eyes at her, I knew I'd try to avoid her smug look by coming home early and thought I might get a preview of her…current emotional disposition, before I lay the issue down.

The minute I entered my house I was greeted by Louis, who was preparing her lunch.

"Ah, Master Edward," He smiled politely at me.

"Will you be joining us for lunch today, Sir?" He seemed forcefully polite.

"Yes, please. Louis, where is…?" I wasn't sure what her referred to her as.

"Lady Isabella? Out in the gardens, Sir," He gave me a warm smile this time. Curious.

I nodded in his direction and made my way to the window. The- Isabella. She was standing barefoot, in the height of Winter I should add, splashing all around in a puddle, her hands gripping her trousers tightly. I would assume this to be considered an acceptable disposition.

"Louis, would you call her in for me, I would like to-" Before I even had the chance to conclude my sentence, he interrupted.

"No need to sir, I believe she is due any moment now, you see, the Winter chills will soon sink into her feet."

He seemed rather fond of her. Usually the only speech I could get from him is an acknowledgement that I had spoken, never a smile and never an interruption. Tanya too seemed warm to her, all the times that she has sided with her over me, it actually left me envious and discombobulated. My inner complaints was soon disturbed.

"Louis! The Fence in the vegetable patch is broken in the end and-" Isabella's voice filtered through the house, it sounded stronger than before. Before she finished, Louis interrupted ,the second time today.

"Lady Isabella," He greeted her with an authentic smile.

"Lady? What brought that on?" She sounded bemused. She walked onward and soon her eyes caught mine.

"Oh!"

Her face didn't look as pale as before, her first confused face now held understanding. She still had nightwear on.

"Louis, Master Edward instructed that you address him as 'Sir', not I, my name will suffice." She smiled at him and he only nodded.

"You're joining us for breakfast?" She turned to me and gave me a warm smile. Breakfast?

*Lunch* Louis coughed, rather conspicuous.

"Yes, Lunch," She corrected, her face turning slightly pink, but still wearing a smile.

I didn't understand all this smiles, why was she so confusing?

"I think I will, what are we having?" I asked Louis, still looking at Th- Isabella.

In a matter of seconds, her face transformed from a pleasant smile to complete appall.

"NO!" She shouted.

My eyes widened to match hers and I'm sure I reeked confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"If he tells us what it is we will be eating, and we don't like it, we'll object without tasting it, BUT, if he just serves us and we eat…we might indulge in something we thought we never liked!"

She spoke fast and without breathing, and when she was done she nodded as to assure herself that she was correct in her theory. I simply nodded and Louis caught on and began to bring the dishes. Before he presented the meals to us, he cast an unsure glance at Isabella, who in turn nodded. Only then did he set my place in front of me.

"Mmm it looks wonderful." She was grinning at Louis, but not once did her eyes meet the dish that set in front of her. Louis pressed his lips together, probably in amusement.

"Hmmmm,"

She began eating and moaned at each forkful that entered her mouth. I was so enticed by her reactions I could do nothing but stare.

"It's delicious, thank you Louis." She smiled gratefully at him.

This caused me to look down at my own plate, and the minute I did I looked to hers to see if we had been served the same food; we had. Greek salad. She needed mental help. Louis, who was watching me at the end of the stove, didn't suppress his laugh well enough and laughed at me. Even Isabella was smiling, again. What was it with all the smiling? I coughed uncomfortably and decided that now would be a good time to mention the christmas social call.

"I need to ask a favor, Isabella." I said as soft as I could, and still allowing her to be able to hear.

"Yes." She said with complete conviction. She wasn't even aware of the situation!

"There's not a thing you could ask me right now that I wouldn't do!" She continued, and threw her head back and laughed loudly, un-lady like. All the smiling !

"Does the medication … does the medication you're on have any mental side effects?" I asked suspiciously.

She gave a rather disgusting snort and laughed again.

"Nausea, Bloody excretion, Cramping, possible loss of eyesight, inefficient oxygen supply that could result in death!"

She said this cheerfully, as if she was congratulating someone who had won the lotto.

"NOPE! No mental issues!" She laughed again.

Were all of those side-effects? If so, I hoped the pros out weighted all these cons. She cleared her throat, as if she was stopping her own thoughts instead of mine.

"You were saying?"

"Uh, yes, I need you to accompany me to visit my parents this Christmas, they are expecting to meet my wife that everyone is raving about, also they are in fits that we have been married a year and they-"

Her eyes looked as if they might fall out so I halted myself, diffidence evident in my words.

"Or not..?"

"Oh gosh, they are going to hate me aren't they? Oh I just know it! Oh dear I might be having a panic attack!" She sounded a littleoverwrought.

"Louis, bring her water if you will." He raised his eyebrows at me but did so anyway.

"Bells, I'm afraid you forgot to mention overreaching when listing your side effects?" Louis smirked at her.

"Louis! Remember your place!" I told him sternly, I even felt offended for her now? Wasn't I fist considered Offensive?

"No no, that's quite alright. When do we leave?" She asked the dreaded question.

"Tomorrow." And the reaction I got was not the anger I expected, instead she graced us with more hysterics.

"And you tell me NOW?" She bawled at me. She breathed in deeply and descended in her seat, fanning herself.

I couldn't help but smile at her dramatics. It was all highly amusing, and it also proved My theory correct; Bipolar, all women are.

"You're going to need clothing, Bella." A woman said from behind, I turned around and saw…?The cleaning lady?

"Yes, Emily." Isabella said, blushing once more.

"Meeting Alice in tracks' will never do." Emily scolded, looked over at her.

"Let's get you dressed so that Edward will take you shopping." She said firmly and waited for no answer and pulled Isabella upstairs.

About twenty minutes later, I heard them from the stairs.

"I look like a fool." Isabella was saying.

"You act like one, might as well look it too!" Emily said brusquely. I was about to protest- again- then, when they came into view I seem to have lost all my wit.

She wore a simple trench coat and stockings. It showed off her figure; not too thin nor overweight. She was also wearing a little lipstick and when she smiled it accentuated her high cheekbones. She was wearing all-stars, I smiled at that. Even though she was not really my type, I have to admit, she didn't look like a child anymore.

"Shall we go?" I asked, keeping my voice as steady as I could.

With a smile in my direction, she began walking out. All these smiles were antagonizing me. I hated them. Why was she smiling anyway? What in the world could have made her this happy? With a scowl in her direction, I followed after her, Unsmiling.


	8. Smiles of Comfort

Epov

If someone had to present the idea to me, that an external force would change my mind to such an extent that I would be in pain of the very aspect I'd learnt to despise, I would not believe it. Yet here I stood, my jaw aching from all the smiles, all the damned smiles I had to offer to random people that Isabella stopped to converse with.

If it wasn't over their shoes, it was of their children. She found too many things appealing and made it far too apparent by presenting her thoughts to these people in an exaggerated way. After smiling-purely out of duty-I began to understand exactly the contrast between our lives. She was a Smiler- and I wasn't. There was nothing overly complex about that, but if you were either one and was forced to live with the other, you'd understand the frustration.

"Do you always walk like that?" I was still not accustomed to hearing her voice, so like always, when I did, I had to try my utmost best not to stare.

"Like what exactly?" How did I walk? I am confident that my walk was now a poor image of an old man who suffered from backaches, but I am also sure that I did not walk that way all the time.

We've been walking around for days-I mean, Hours and to say we made a little progress would be a tremendous understatement. She objected to almost every shop, no not purchasing items from them, but even entering them seemed to be a bother. So I assume we had to walk around in search of shops that she deemed "Isabella Appropriate". It seems as though nothing was found appealing because all she had, was some underwear, nothing remotely titillating-Trust me, I checked because she even blushed when we paid, a few basic jeans and some random upper-garment-wear she had the nerve to call tops. After these I simply refrained from looked at her purchases.

"Like you were born with no joints in your body?" She continued to press me, although she sounded more curious than discourteous.

Naturally, after that statement I became self conscious. I shrugged her comment away, I did however square my shoulders, pause for a short while, shake them slightly, and walk on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it again, that smile, only this time I was sure it was directed towards my. Her before curious face, now held amusement and she was shaking her head slightly.

"Why are you smiling?" That came out worse than I'd intended and she turned to be, both her eyebrows raised in a manner that showed she did not approve of my tone.

"I meant, you always have this …uh, you're always smiling? Why? Don't you think that you should give those muscles a rest or something? And to have someone smile all the time is a little creepy don't you think? If everyone in the world smiled as much as you did I think I'd get really… dizzy." I could hear my reasoning shatter at the end. Whenever I spoke to her, all the eloquence and etiquette I was taught to speak with, dissipated.

Slapped. She looked like someone had questioned the existence of a Sports car, Or, the reason for contraception.

"Are you seriously asking me why I smile?" Now she looked tame like I had two heads.

"I'm just… Curious. Admit it, it does draw some attention," I looked ahead, clearly making my point at the bypasses who starred at her smiling lips, I pursed my own lips, fully aware of this blatant lie. It was true, people did glade in her way and stare for a while, but I know that didn't spike my annoyance.

"I cannot believe…" She was whispering to herself now, I barely heard her.

"You wish me to stop smiling then?" She more or less demanded of me, her voice incredulous, her brown eyes wide and her smile turned down. She stopped walking and turned completely towards me, as if this was the most important issue that will ever be addressed.

I frowned at her, she looked pretty when she smiled, and then I was struck with a welcome revelation, it being so rational that I rolled my eyes internally at the absurdity of me fretting over her smiles, why did it matter whether she smiled or not? Why should I care and why should I fuss?

"Of course not, I was simply curious." I was well aware that my voice was completely void of any expression and was careful to ensure that it remained monotoned.

I didn't wait for a response nor did I look at her expression, instead I made my way into a shoe shop because I knew we had to visit one eventually. She followed silently, her brows furrowed and her face smile-less. She didn't object once to what I suggested her to try on and didn't even protest to the prices of anything.

I knew I was turning into a women when I realized that the very thing about her that annoyed me, was now gone. And I still found myself unhappy and barely satisfied. This could only be a hormonal issues, why else would a mere smile bother me?

After a while she became oddly quiet and I had to look at her to see if she was still beside me. Affirmative. She was, only her face was twisted in pain, the kind that made you shiver with fear and panic.

"Isabella what's wrong?" The minute her name left my lips she directed her attention towards me.

"I think I should take my medication now." Her voice didn't sound like hers. This one sounded weak, unsure. And the look of determination in her eyes was replaced with a look of uncertainty.

I nodded in agreement and quickly hurried her to get some food into her system before she took any medication. She didn't like the idea, as seen from the expression on her face, but she didn't object. Her face paled drastically and I could see her weaken in front of my eyes.

We sat and waited for her food at the nearest Cafe. I didn't realize how nervous I was until I felt her hand on mine, stopping my from tapping the table. She gave me a shaky smile and whispered out to me.

"You should learn to smile more, you wouldn't want to leave this world with sorrow marking your face."

I closed my eyes and I knew I had never been more anxious in my life before. I was left speechless and didn't even bother thinking up a retort. The waiter set the food on the table and his eyes was fixed on Isabella. I cleared my throat and he gave me a cheeky grin and I was forced to refrain from releasing my inner child urges and pull my tongue at him.

Isabella gobbled down her food. In any other circumstances I would have been disgusted at her eating habits but at this point I wondered if she could eat as a quicker pace. She sighed deeply and pulled out a bottle filled with pills and threw two in her mouth. She gulped down some water and I sat watching her intently all the while.

I watched as the color returned to her face and heard her breaths deepen, slow and finally stabilize. She lifted her face and brought her eyes to mine.

"Thanks." She sounded normal, just a little softer than normal.

"Always."

I nodded in her direction, and I saw her eyes light with understanding, her face flush and then the one sign I had been waiting for, to be certain that she was in fact okay.

She smiled.


	9. An exchange of never ending words

Epov

To come home and go our separate ways was a normal and frequent occurrence. Sometimes I wouldn't see her for days on end and because of my traveling and work, I came home at awkward hours … and also because of whatever it was she did during the day. So imagine my bewilderment when she dropped herself on her blue couch and began groaning.

"It's all your fault you know." She shot me a pointed look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied, devoid of any feeling, seating myself on the chair beside her.

I dropped the bags of clothing next to where she left the others and slumped in the chair, stretching my legs. This day was exceedingly taxing on me. I felt fine physically, but I felt mentally exhausted. We actually did achieve something at the end of the day; all her necessities were met and she even allowed me to buy her a cellphone. I smiled as I remembered how that conversation went.

"You don't have a phone?" I'm sure I pulled my face at her because I could still remember her slow-motion eye-roll.

"I don't need one. It's a cheap version of a letter."

And as imbuing as that sounded, Eventually, after much debate, we got her one. Tanya had mentioned that she was a simple person, easygoing. It was a lie. She was persnickety and it overwhelmed me. I was used to people being pleased with the way I did things. Suddenly, here stood a woman, who insisted on asking whether or not the clothing was made by enslaved children, and rejected every offer I gave to carry the shopping bags. To her dismay, it came to a point where she was forced to hand some over to me.

"If you didn't insist on going to the biggest mall you know, I'm sure I'd still have feeling in my feet."

She yawned out this assumed statement and I even saw her blink away a few tears of exhaustion. Little did she know that was the only shopping centre that I was completely familiar with.

"It doesn't matter where we went, you have a distinct taste in clothing and it would've taken eons to find it."

She laughed shortly and then groaned while propping her legs up the couch, bringing them to reach so that she can easily relieve them from the ache she's been complaining about since our departure from the mall. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while; her head thrown back and her eyes closed lazily; and my attention was focused fully on her.

She was hugging her knees and her eyes stayed closed, allowing me a chance to analyze her. She sighed every so often, allowing a hint of a smile to show after each time. I was aware of the acute decrease of smiling on her part after calling her out on it, and it was a little unsettling.

At one point, she sighed a heavy sigh and opened her eyes to look at me-she didn't look surprised that I was already looking at her.

"How long will we be gone for?"

Her soft voice was laced with apprehension. I wasn't sure how long we were expected to stay but I knew that my father had different motives for this visit than my mother.

"Well, I cannot give you an exact time, so to speak, but I am aware of the problems our branch are experiencing there, perhaps a month ? Or two?"

In her previous lifetime, I'm sure she was an actress-The one that partook in wordless productions-because her expressions were comical and fully exposed. Her eyes went abnormally large and her jaw opened. Dumbfounded seemed like an appropriate word here. Her surprised face faded into worry; her eyebrows gravitated to each other and her teeth captured her lip.

"Is that a problem?" I actually didn't care if it was; it would give me an excuse to be home earlier. Ah, at least I had the decency to ask.

"No, that… that was just a bit unexpected."

She managed to say this while still holding her lip prisoner. She could've been a ventriloquist as well, I laughed a little at the ironic thought.

"Uhm, I- I don't really know who your family is?"

She looked nervous when she spoke, and I think I could understand where she came from. Not knowing anything about your husband or his family is definitely an indication to the truth in our marriage. Even though my family aren't suspicious people, it would still be unconventional.

"Hmm, true. Well for starters my mother's name is Esme and my father's name is Carlisle. I have two sisters ; Rosalie and Alice. Alice is twenty two this year-"

"Like me." Isabella interrupted me, smiling.

Oh, she was twenty-two? That was astounding, she looked so very young. That meant we didn't have much of an age difference between us.

"That would make us three years apart," I matched her smile with one of my own, only to have my rival smile beaten by the one following,

"Two, my birthday is still to come, please continue." She prompted me, and I cleared my throat and wondered if I was going about this correctly.

When you're getting to know someone, it isn't a process where you tell them everything at once. Usually, during certain periods of time that you share with them, you get a chance to relate incidents to them and so forth. Basically, at that specific time, your memory is triggered and automatically brings forth something to relate. This goes on and on and eventually, when they meet, they feel as if they have known each other for years. Here I had to force myself to think of every aspect of each member of my family and relate it to someone who has little-to-no background of my family. So I am sure I can be excused if I happen to go about this rather formally, I do not know of any other way that would be suitable for this situation.

"Right, Uhm Rosalie is actually my twin-" I got raised eyebrows at that. "Alice has a boyfriend, Jasper. He practically lives with us since I can remember him. We went to school together and that's actually how they got acquainted, i'd rather not disgust you without the details." She laughed but her shudder did not escape me.

"Rosalie also has a boyfriend, even though she doesn't believe that's what he is," I smiled as I remembered the first time they told us how they met. "It was a really cold day in our last year of high school and if I remember correctly, she was driving out to some special sale or the other. Anyway he was unfortunate enough to crash into her, delaying her to such an extent she knew she'd missed the sale. Anyway, she forced him to buy her everything she wanted and have been inseparable since."

I swear, if I was a stranger I would've thought that Isabella had just heard the greatest love story ever. She actually had some tears forming. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed lightly.

"Uhm we don't actually have a big family. It's only us. You see, my mother and father are both 'only children' and their parents passed a while ago… but I think I like it like this." She smiled at me and lightly bent over to hold my hand lightly, just brushing against mine for a second, before letting it go.

This had been the most we've ever spoken. And I never wanted this exchange of words to end.


	10. As worlds collide

Epov

To think that she'd allow me end the conversation at that point, was grudgingly foolish of me. She pestered me continuously and was pressingly persistent that I was to tell her more about them. I didn't know any better, but if it was anyone else I would've called the voice she tried to use to persuade me, desperate.

"Please!" Her lips were pouted and her eyes looked distressed.

I suppose I would never be able to understand the reactions of a woman, or more specifically, her reactions. It wasn't as if I didn't want to tell her, I just didn't know how to. I barely knew were to start. I was not the best explainer in the world and around her, my words sounded better in my mind then when they leaked from my lips.

"Alice is a bubble of Fashion Crazed energy! And Rosalie, well she's one nasty piece of work," I smiled at the reality of my words. "My mother is the best mother in the world. Always got us out of trouble from my father, who was a little more strict but he was understanding, so you can imagine just how fantastic growing up was." I laughed as every bit of my childhood flashed by me.

"My mother was a housewife. She stayed at home and ran the affairs there. My father is a doctor by profession. He worked in a business firm before he studied medicine, you see they sponsored his , a long while after he became a successful doctor, he heard of this same company in the danger of bankruptcy, and bought it over. So he had to leave his job at the hospital, even though he didn't want to." I saw her eyebrows furrow and she looked displeased, as if she didn't approve of what he did.

"Well, if it's any consolation, he bought over the hospital too." I laughed as an awe stricken expression colored her face, she was like a cartoon character, the humor was in the expressions. "Oh, Jasper's a doctor too. He grew up in our house and was always admirable of his achievements. This didn't go unnoticed by my father, and after Jasper graduated high school, my father sponsored his career-financially."

Isabella's expression was torn between amusement and astonishment. I have always thought that writers exaggerated expressions in books, that an expression couldn't physically be 'torn'. If the proof wasn't right in front of my eyes, I would have continued to believe it an exaggeration. Her mouth was open, her eyebrows raised and her eyes were wide.

"Actually, it's the same with Emmet. His parents passed away when he just finished university. He got employed by my father and now, he's actually a partner with myself and my father. Jas and Carlisle are more involved with the hospital though. As for our girls… well they went a different route."

I sat back and sighed, all this thought of them ignited a sense of longing in me. I missed them soo.

"Well, Alice, who studied design, and Rosalie who is a model, joined forces and opened their own clothing line. It was Alice's dream and Rosalie helped her achieve it." I couldn't help but feel proud of my family, and I'm sure it leaked out into my words when I spoke of them.

My family made my heart smile. I shook my head at myself, if my thoughts continued at this pace, I'd be in danger of crying. I stole a quick glance at Isabella, she was picking at the skin of her lips, looking down at her hands, as if trying to give me a moment of privacy. I reached out and flicked her finger slightly, to get her attention. She snapped her head up and smiled, only it didn't reach her eyes, and I was sure, it doesn't reach her heart either. We sat for a few minutes, neither of us willing to break the comfortable silence that now filled the room.

"And their personalities?" I laughed at the timid way she asked me-as if she wasn't sure she should be asking at all, her usual forceful way of speaking had left her in her question, the unfamiliarity was almost expected, only I didn't expect it at all.

"Emmet is the laugh of our family. Rosalie…Not so much. She's seemingly unfriendly and uptight, to strangers, it really is a mystery how the two of them ended up together. In fact, all of them have contradicting personalities. Alice is energy ridden, Jas is more calm and collected. Even with my parents, Esme is all heart, Carlisle more reason."

It was true, each pair of my family consisted of a discordant two. Every one of them had strong personalities, it was surprising that neither overpowered the next, instead they kept the other grounded. I purposely avoided any topic that included me. I was very contrastive when compared to my family and friends. I didn't entertain people and I didn't visit often. Even though I valued my family I didn't make an effort to prove it. I was not emotionally connected to anyone like how they were to each other, the only constant women in my life-all my life-are my mother and Alice. Even Rosalie seemed to like to stay clear of my company. I was always a loner.

Looking at her face, it held the most pathetic attempt at a smile ever. Her lips were pulled straightly instead of upward. And her eyes… they held melancholy. Family must have been a sensitive topic to her. I cleared my throat.

"What of your family?" I made sure to keep my voice as even as I could. She looked back at her hands.

"I don't have any." She mumbled quickly and didn't think I heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confusion evident in my tone.

"I, I don't have any left." She spoke louder, firmer.

Sensitive indeed.

"Tell me about them, Isabella, Please."

She met my eyes for a brief second and nodded slowly, it seemed as though she had to convince herself to tell me. I watched her take a deep breath and part her lips.

"My father died when I was young. My mother, Rene, passed away shortly after. I don't remember much…"

Her voice shook a little at the end and she looked up as to try to contain her tears. She slipped off her couch and rested herself on the floor. I was sure her couch was more comfortable than my floor, but she slipped into a small ball, holding herself tightly, protecting herself.

I didn't miss the lack of euphemism when she addressed her father's death. She also failed to provide a name for him.

"Isabella," I followed suit, jointing her on the, cold, floor.

I reached out and took her hand in mine. She directly in my eyes, and it looked as if she was baring her soul to me. I saw her tears resurfacing and she continued.

"My mother was the most beautiful person in the world. When she smiled…It was infectious." Her voice broke and her tears were now threatening to escape and I knew another thing I was bad at handling, crying.

"Much like yours then," she laughed at me through her tears and sighed deeply.

"But she didn't smile often." she was biting her lip, quite forcefully from the look of it and when she leaned into me, I could do nothing but wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"When the smiled did come, I took comfort in them. My father, he was hardly ever home, so my memories of him are distant." My the change in the tone of her voice, I wondered if she kept those memories distant intentionally.

"I too have two sisters," She nudged me a bit, probably her way of telling me we have something in common.

"One was Angela, the oldest of us and the other was little Jess. I am the middle child." She smiled slightly. "Jessica was really young when my mother passed away so she was taken from us. Angela left shortly after completing high school. Neither of them came back…"

I doubt I've ever seen a look of pure depression before, until now. I wondered why Tanya hadn't told me how her life has been, perhaps I would've been a bit kinder if I knew. Or perhaps I was just a natural jerk. I shook the thought away as I squeezed her shoulder,

"You must be upset about them leaving." She shook her head at me.

"Of course not, Jess had no choice and I don't blame Angela for not returning. I just, I miss them."

When the tears brimmed over, I was prepared this time. I pulled her flush against me and she buried her head in my chest. She was sobbing silently and I remembered her cries those first few nights that she stayed here. She was shaking a little in my arms and I only held her tighter.

The distance between our worlds, were universes apart, but now, it seems as if our words have collided.


	11. Back Home

Epov

I always presumed I was a morning person. As far as my memory takes me back, I always woke early. As a child, I was the earliest to rise, the only one of us that got the privilege to witness my mother make her famous blueberry pancakes and the first to indulge in them.

Even before the pancakes and the breakfast, I always woke to watch the rising sun. I thought that it was the most beautiful sight imaginable. And the lake that flowed across my house, only added to the rising beauty. The sky would first lose its darkness to light; it buried the darkness to awaiting light, and then, ever so slowly, dawn would thread. It would appear shy at first, with just the gentle whisper of peach, but will grow more prominent, as a hum of orange sweeps in its place. Eventually Reds and Oranges will play their tune across the color confused sky, while the light Peaches and soft Pinks dances to their tune.

Then the Blue will emerge from its hiding, first pale on its introduction, gradually turning a darker shade as the minutes passed. After those few moments, the morning loses its sense of tranquility and the usual morning buzz replaces it, but the peace of those moments, lingered in me for the remainder of the day

This morning, however, halted any form of peace my mind could've conjured up.

"Wakey Wake!" Just a few decibels away from deafness, a screech echoed across the room.

Isabella, who was still tucked neatly in my arms-fast asleep-stirred only a little, heavy sleeper. I turned to find my sister standing, not-so-quietly observing us, her face covered in the usual excitement, and her hands crossing over her heart. I felt a slight tug at my lips, I'd missed her so.

She looked the same as always. She had her usual jet-black hair that was short and in different lengths. I smiled at her clothing. Her long-sleeved short dress was a pale pink. Pink. That was her favorite color. And she had a jeans on. Not her usual style but I thought it appropriate for traveling.

"You two look Adorable!" She all but screamed out at us, her voice slightly louder than before.

I just was about to scold her, when Isabella jumped from my arms, her hands in the air and eyes wild with hysterics. I laughed lightly at her as she slightly tipped over to the left, before gaining control of her balance.

"I Surrender!" She shouted out, and I heard my sister laugh a hearty laugh, before throwing herself in Isabella's arms.

"You're my sister!"

She still managed to shout that out to Isabella, even though she was in such close proximity to her. She let Isabella go and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I know who I am, the question is… Pause For Dramatic Effect… What are you doing here, Alice?"

She laughed again and pulled Isabella in for another hug, Alice's back was turned my way and I was met with Isabella's worried eyes. She moved her eyes to settle in the place where Alice rested her head, and mouthed 'Alice' to me in question. I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded, she closed her and smiled as she let out a breath.

According to Alice, when she heard we were due tomorrow, she had to be the first to make sure my wife was appropriate, apologizing to Isabella all in the same breath, before assuring her that she was. Inquiring as to how she attained a spare key to my house, didn't land me much of an answer.

Alice seemed quite taken with Isabella, often asking me 'how did I manage to attract such a lovely person'. I did not take offense to it, as I thought her way towards Isabella as simply being polite, but after a while I wondered if it was just manners that held Alice's interest to Isabella.

"You look like a pixie." Isabella remarked to Alice at one point, which earned my laughing a scrawl and Isabella a smirk.

"You look psychotic." She retorted. It was truly believable, the way she expressed herself was comical, and rather dramatized.

Alice drove with us to Mother. We only ended up leaving around late afternoon because of some "unexpected work" Isabella had to attend to, deciding it was all just a ruse for Alice's sake, I shoved it off as a doctor's appointment. It all began as expected; Isabella in the passenger seat beside me as I drove, and Alice in the back - speaking to us in a wildly excited way. Eventually, the two of them sat together at the back, conversing and giggling as lost school friends would, leaving me to my own thoughts.

"I can't believe you didn't let me arrange your wedding Edward, or even let me in on your getting-married!"

This was Alice's first words to me alone, as Isabella was asleep due to her medication or 'pain killers' as she told Alice.

"I'm really sorry, Alice, but really, every time I told to do my wedding, you never really agreed to it."

There was only a little truth in my words. It was always my plan to let Alice arrange my wedding, if I ever decided to get married. I felt some irritation flicker towards Isabella, and I had to hold my tongue from telling Alice of our agreement. Alice and I shared everything with each other. There wasn't an incident in our lives that we hadn't shared with each other. Well at least that was before I moved away.

"Well, that was when I thought of all the women you dated! If you were bringing one of those home than I would certainly have run from the opportunity of arranging you wedding, Have I known WHO you were marrying, well that would've been different. She's… Amazing"

Even through the irritation in her voice, I could still hear the slight French accent underlining her words. She was an apprentice for a fashion designer in France for a while before she decided to launch her own clothing line, I guess it still hasn't completely left her as yet.

Alice pocked her head in the front, probably forcing me to watch as she rolled her eyes at me. I never really thought anything of Isabella, well anything remotely Nice anyway, until recently that it. So when Alice said this, in such a short time of knowing her… It was actually unsettling.

"Wherever did you find her, Ed? She isn't the type you usually acquaint yourself with?"

Alice continued speaking, my inner rambling lost to her notice. Those words brought my memory back to Tanya. Did she too, not imply something similar? I sighed.

"She walked into me one day." I said flatly, trying to keep the humor from my face, from my voice, as my mind laughed at the pun.

Traffic. Even the word makes me sigh. It was already night now, and we still didn't get home and wouldn't until much later in the night. Isabella slept again after a while and after much debate between my sister and I, we came to the conclusion that she and Isabella will spend the night in a hotel, I will continue through the night and they will catch a taxi in the morning.

Alice thought it better if Isabella met everyone on a better, fresher note than her present state. When that remark was voiced, I turned my attention to Isabella. Her eyes were shut and her lips were slightly parted. Her faced was flushed pink and her hair was confused. Judging from previous incidents, I knew she wouldn't like to meet them like this either. I'm not sure why Alice was insistent in me leaving them and continuing.

After a long tiresome and lonely trip, I arrived home. Not to my house, not to my property. My home. Glancing at the house, I knew they were awake because of all the lights that shone through the windows. I walked up to the door and I found myself slightly nervous, what would they say to me?

Perhaps that was the reason Alice insisted that I made my way home, so that I could be interrogated and that my reasoning for not inviting them to the wedding or even introducing them to my wife, may be exploited. In no time I felt my throat grow dry at the thought of having to lie to my mother.

Before I could come up with a suitable solution or rather suitable excuses for all these aspects, the front door flung open with such a deliberate force, that if I was standing close enough, it could've injured me badly.

"Is she unpacking?"

Esme. My mother. It was the first words my mother had spoken to me in person for over a year. Mother said this with excitement in each letter, and I saw her cast a disappointed look my way. I frowned at that, I knew she would disapprove of me allowing her to unpack, but I was still hurt to know that she thought I would allow a woman to do that. It also annoyed me that I wasn't greeted with such enthusiasm.

Jealous? My mind laughed at my emotions and I had to fight to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

My mother was so beautiful. She face was always warm and welcoming, but tonight it was shining and her eyes was sparkling. She was looking in my eyes, searching for an answer when I realized she didn't honestly care for reasonings or solutions. She was just looking forward to meeting Isabella.

I shook my head slowly and watched at Mother's smile faltered just a little. My mother quickly turned her attention to a question that came from inside, and she quickly ushered me in, saying that I was not to catch a cold and gripped my hand as we entered together.

"Alice said something about wanting to make a grand entrance..."

My mother only nodded at me with a little laugh and a shake of the head. I was met with the firm shake of my fathers hand, and the immediate smile that lit his face when he saw me. I smiled back and when his eyes moved around me, in search of Isabella, all I could do was shake my head.

I was also met with a teasing Jasper. He knew how much I hated the idea of marriage and I knew he'd make full use of that knowledge while we stayed here.

I retired to my room almost immediately, for I could no longer think up a conversation, never mind engage in one. When I had settled in my my room I heard a faint knock. My mother entered in and the disappointment was evident in the atmosphere that surrounded her. In turn, probably to hide her disappointment, Mother enveloped me in a tight hug and I was met with the familiar scent, one that had grown to be my favorite. And even after all these yeas, it didn't surprise me that I still found comfort in the scent, that I still thought her arms as home. Once again, it didn't take long before my mother read every thought I was thinking,

"I love you so my son, welcome home."


	12. Bitter Sweet

Epov

The sun set the water ablaze. It was beautiful sight, the way the sun hit the water; a mesmerizing sight. I almost forgot it was so entirely remarkable. I almost forgot the way it left me with a stuttering suspire. I almost forgot why I loved it so. Almost, But not quite, the minute the rising sun flamed across the water, it ignited a distant memory in me.

The minute the sun had found its way to the sky, I found my way to the kitchen. My parents house was in every respect different to mine. It was warm, inviting and not as impersonal as mine. It was cosy. It was perfect. It was home.

"Edward,"

Mother's pleasant, gentle voice greeted me, even before I was in view. And the smell of her pancakes cocooned me, and left me smiling in remembrance. It was how my mother greeted me every day that I lived in this house. My mother was like Isabella-she was emotional in he expressions, mother was emotional in her emotions. I had to stop thinking about her.

"Mother,"

I circled my Mother's figure the minute I was within reach of her, quietly telling her that I missed her very much.

"I know dear," Was all she said with a small smile and pleasant face.

The pancakes were served and I found myself surrounded by my family, as if no one had ever left. Jasper who had slept over, my Father and Mother, and finally we were joined by Rose and an eager Em. All of whom were interested in meeting my wife.

"So Eddie, where exactly Is this mysterious woman?" Em asked out, after clearly noticing that I was trying to avoid that particular subject.

Rosalie pinched him slightly, not affecting him at all, not even wavering his attention. She sent me a look of sympathy, knowing full well what I was trying to achieve, and how miserably I had failed.

"It's 'mystery woman' Em," Jasper piped out, easily catching the apple Emmet had thrown his way.

"Does it make a difference? Where is she? Or, does she even exist?"

He said the last part with a lowered voice, a suspicious voice that sounded like he was in a detective movie. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie had to monitor the amount of television he watched, I'm confident it was unhealthy and it seemed as if it was now creeping into his character.

"Emmet, can you be more obtuse?" Rosalie snapped at him, which he ignored and continued staring me down.

"She and Alice slept over." I replied curtly and I saw Rose raise her eyebrows at me, showing me that she herself did not understand why either.

Rosalie always stuck up for me. Not in the sense where I was bullied and she came to my rescue, more like when I was in trouble with my parents, she'd cover up for me, occasionally taking the blame. At the time, I always fought with her for doing so, constantly reminding her that I was Two minutes and Twenty six seconds older than her, and I could care for myself. Deep down, I was actually grateful.

Nothing more was said on the matter for the remainder of the meal, all that could be heard was the sounds of cutlery against each other and Emmet and Rosalie's bickering. The intense atmosphere was shattered by a phone that rested on a nearby counter. Jasper stood up and quietly excused himself, saying that it was his.

"Love?"

Alice. Everyone's ears became attentive at his usage this term of endearment. It was for Alice, and Alice was with Isabella. I immediately tensed up, obviously knowing the reason she was calling; My Fake Wife.

"Yes, they sure are darlin' "

He turned to us, smiling widely, and then laughing at the impatient sounds that escaped from Emmet, like I mentioned before, his television needs to be restricted so that his brain can break free from their current restrictions. I Kicked Emmet from under the table and he sent me a look.

'Later' he mouthed at me, obviously thinking he was going to Chuck Norris my ass. Oh dear, he was rubbing off on me.

"I'm not sure Esme will agree with that, Dear,"

Jasper turned away from us, steering clear from the stern look my mother sent him.

"I'll let them know, Thank you, I love you too," He sat the phone back on the counter and returned to the table.

He immediately picked up his coffee and occupied himself with the paper that sat before him. Everyones eyes were on him, waiting for an explanation and he seemed completely indifferent. I'm sure a sense of discomfort settled over him, because he glanced up, looking at each of us with an expecting expression.

"Well?" Rose urged him, not hiding her petulance at all.

"They're due for lunch Esme," He said, turning to my mother before returning to his paper.

My mother looked pleased at his words and Emmet squealed. I looked at Rosalie and she only shrugged at me. I was anxious. Alice was perceptive and picked up things faster than anyone I knew. What if she realized this was all just a scheme? I worried myself silly until I received a message from Isabella.

'She's more interested in clothing than us.'

It read. I laughed and my mind was instantly set at ease, Of course Alice would occupy herself with such trivial matters. I should not have expected anything other than that from her. Smart of her to send one, I thought approvingly, before scolding myself for thinking of her again.

The remainder of the morning was spent in preparation. My mother delegated tasks to everyone, trying to prepare lunch as soon as possible, overly enthusiastic about Isabella's arrival. I could not fathom the big spectacle everyone was making this out to be.I got married. I didn't tell anyone. People do it all the time.

I sighed as I stirred my mother's delicacy. Across from me, were Jasper and Emmet. My mother had only entrusted them with Salad Duty, as they proved useless in every other department. They were doing some weird duet; Emmet was singing and Jasper was dancing, throwing bits of carrots in as he did. Emmet's face looked like he suffered from constant constipation and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped fumes of the kitchen was intoxicating and even though breakfast was throughly satisfying, I could hardly wait for lunch.

Back home I ate out a lot of the time; work dates, friendly outings and so on, at home, I ate the food that Louis presented me with. Even though he was a professional chef, the food never quite tasted… Homely. It always tasted like something that belonged in an upper class restaurant. Not that I complained, it was delicious, but, the only food left undefeated was my mother's.

The excitement that buzzed in the house was overwhelming. It still wasn't fathomable on my part. If they knew what Isabella and I really were, frauds, I'm sure the atmosphere would be otherwise. Even through all the pleasantries I still managed to be slightly bitter. If an outsider had to view my family at this moment, I'd look like the small dissatisfied child who had no manners and little care for smiles. I suppose that wasn't the picture I wanted to give to Isabella on her first meeting me with my parents, but I couldn't find it in me to dispel the bitter taste that stained my mouth from this entire affair.

Lunch time came sooner than I expected, but according to Emmet it was the longest wait in his life.

"When will she be here?" Emmet asked to no one in particular.

"The second you stop asking I presume," Jasper said softly, smirking down at his plate, not even bothering to look up.

"You know Alice Em, besides, last night she said not to wait patiently, something about a dramatic entrance," Rosalie told him, shooting Jasper an eye roll.

I tensed at that. Dramatic entrance? With Alice as a sister, who knows what that could mean?

"Sounds much like her, always looking for an excuse to turn an occasion to her advantage," Father said, I didn't think there was anything good in that, on the contrary, it was quite disconcerting.

"Remember her school productions dear? That one where she didn't get the lead?" Mother said to him, smiling. Father laughed out loud.

"Yes, She refused to take part didn't she?" Mother nodded at him.

I remembered that day too. She was around fourteen and she missed the auditions for the lead. She auditioned anyway and got a different part. She decided to take revenge for on them for not allowing her the lead, and practiced all the while, but on the actual day of production she was no where to be found. Needless to say the play was a mess, but it ensured her a lead part for the rest of her schooling.

"I'm so sorry we're late!"

I heard Isabella's voice coming from behind, possibly from the kitchen and my nerves began acting up again.

Everyone turned in the direction of her voice, probably because of its unfamiliarity. Alice turned into the dining room, smiling widely and speaking softly,

"She's just unloading the car," She explained, I was about to protest but she beat me to it, "She wanted to, Edward."

"-But Alice insisted that we get better clothing for me," Coming around the same corner Alice did just seconds ago, "I think she thinks I'm her personal mannequin."

Isabella stood in everyones view now, and smiled delightfully at each of us, being careful to avoid my eyes as she passed my face with her gaze. I suppose her smiles couldn't last much longer because no one acknowledged her statement, we all just stared at her, with absolutely no shame. I watched as her smile disappeared, along with the confidence she entered with, and she was left standing fraughted. She was moving her weight around between her two feet, looking down at them, biting her lip.

She looked… Stunning. Her skin was still pale, but it looked less sickly, especially with the red her lips wore. Her clothing was not something I had a care for, except her shoes, AllStars. I had to smile at that.

"Is This HER?" Emmet asked, enunciating each word as if he couldn't comprehend what he himself was saying, looking at her fully, raking his eyes from the top of her, right to the bottom, smiling just like I did at her shoes. Isabella shifted a little.

"If you mean Edward's wife? Then yes." Alice added in helpfully, but she looked shocked at Emmet's question.

"It can't be." He replied, shaking his head as if to convince himself. Isabella looked down at her shoes again, and I saw Rosalie shaking her head at him, displeased.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie demanded, and I wasn't the only one who heard Isabella's quiet groan.

"She looks… Nice. And decent, definitely no someone we'd expect you to be with." Jasper replied, redirecting her discomfort to me. This is probably the millionth time that was pointed out to me. And it was not in my favor. Everyone snickered slightly, well Emmet laughed rather loudly, and I could feel her discomfort decrease a notch.

My parents sat looking at her with a calculating gaze, and I wasn't the only one who noticed they haven't said a word. Isabella kept on sending them quick looks, trying to read their expressions, but each time she did she grew more confused and more uneasy.

"Well, this, everyone, is Isabella." Alice said in a regal voice, taking it upon herself to introduce her.

"Alice, how many time do I have to say, it's Bella, please!" Isa- 'Bella', said in a tone of exasperation, momentarily forgetting her pervious discomfort.

I called her Isabella from the first day her name was told to me, and in all my times of calling her that, not once did she ever correct me. Not once did she even mention that she preferred 'Bella'. I was a little peeved, imagine I had called her out as Isabella in front of my family, I'm sure it would raise a few eyebrows, but now, she was even more so a stranger to me.

Bella. Bella. Bella. I kept chanting it in my head, trying to engrave it in to keep myself from openly mispronouncing her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her voice was soft and she smiled sweetly, but I knew her smiles well enough to know that this wasn't one that was true.

"If you all are anything like Edward, tell me now, I can show my way out." The attempt of a joke was plausible, and it did get them laughing, but me, knowing of our situation, couldn't help but feel she implied more.

She made her way around the table, introducing herself to each person. I thought-because everyone was eating-it was a rather obnoxious thing to do, but it seemed like I was the only one who thought so. Everyone humored the idea; Rosalie hugging her lightly - smiling as she said greeted, Jasper kissing her hands as he does when on meeting any female, Father shaking her hand before Isabella pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. She couldn't look Mother in the eye. She stood awkwardly in front of her, obviously at a loss for words.

"I wish there was a manual, 'How to meet and greet your mother-in-low for the first time."

Isabella said, looking down at her shoes. To say my mother was happy with her should be reserved on my part. She laughed fondly and pulled her in for a hug before planting kisses on each of her cheeks.

"It is a pleasure to meet to you too, Bella."

'Bella' smiled hugely at my mother-those real ones I previously deemed antagonizing -before turning herself to face Emmet. I could actually see her gulp and take a huge breath, just before she could begin her introduction, Emmet picked her up and did a small swing/dance with her.

"I'm so happy you're here Belly Bells!"

Rosalie sent a smirk to my mother which Mother gave a grin in return.

" .Can' ."

"Emmet, put her down will you, the poor thing can barely breath!" Mother scolded him.

He smiled a sheepish grin before setting her down, and he formally introduced her.

"You're Isabella and I'm very happy to meet you!" She laughed at him before patting his cheek.

"Bella, Emmy, it's Bella please." He smiled, muttered 'Bella' to himself and was pulled back onto his seat by an annoyed Alice who seemed unimpressed by him, gently seating herself beside him.

"You'd think we'd be able to manage decent introductions! Trust Emmet to spoil it." She huffed and received a knock from Emmet's spoon on her hands.

"Behave, Princess." He told her.

Isabella, who had carefully avoided me this entire time, took two small steps to where I was, and sat down at the empty seat beside me. She looked at me and tugged lightly at my finger, causing me to jump a little at the suddenness and gentleness of her gesture.

"I missed you."

It was well staged out. If I myself didn't know this was all for show, I would have believed her. She said it soft enough so that I could hear and so that she could seem reticent in front of her in-laws, yet loud enough so that if they strain they could hear her. She lightly rubbed her finger on the top of my hand, causing me to gasp softly. Tease. I narrowed my eyes at her performance and I reciprocated by leaning in pointedly slow towards her. When my forehead touched hers, I could hear her labored breaths, and when I leaned in just the slightest, I could feel them.

"I missed you more."

Only she could hear me. That's how it was supposed to be. The minute the words left her mouth, telling me-for the sake of our act of course-that she missed me, I immediately became familiar to the irritation and bitterness I felt towards her. I missed her. So when I told her that I did, I said so not because of our simple acts, but because I truly felt so.

I leaned in and kissed the side of her cheek, and when my lips touched the softness of her cheek, just before I could enjoy the sensation, Emmet squeaked.

Isabella obviously couldn't resist the un-ladylike snort that escaped her long enough for me to enjoy our moment. She jerked forward burying her head in my shoulder, laughing a laugh that could rival Emmet's. I couldn't help but look down at her upbringing, was she always this … unreserved ?

We were brought up well, so I wasn't sure why parents' faces were not pulled back in disgust at how she carried herself. Instead they all looked humored. Humored!

My inner rant was disrupted by her hands now fisting at my shirt. She was still amused and laughing at Emmet's outburst, that she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt in her hands while she continued giggling. She turned up to face me and I was met with smiling eyes.

When you first look into her eyes at first, they seem ordinary, boring could even be a plausible word. When she was smiling and you looked into them, you were lost in their depth; they were pools of beauty that traps the soul. And I couldn't look away.

I'm not aware of what she saw on my face, in my eyes, but whatever it was, it was probably why she stopped laughing and why her eyes shielded their depth. She released me and muttered an apology and turned to the empty plate that was placed in front of her.

She was in her previous state of discomfort. In the beginning it was a challenge to know why she was uncomfortable. I thought it was the thought of her having to meet my parents. Now I know, It was because of her having to face my bitter-sweet self.


	13. A Lack of Comfort

Epov

Uncomfortable. The sound of the word leaves a taste of awkward on your tongue. It precipitates gauche actions of the mouth when trying to give voice to the word. Un-come-for-ta-ble. It pulls your mouth in one direction while pushing your tongue in another.

Uncomfortable is used to describe many scenarios. A silence can be filled with discomfort, this silence elicits negativity; nervousness and shuffling around.

A particular stance can leave you uncomfortable, it would cause you to change your posture often, until comfort is reached. A certain person can leave you feeling uncomfortable; if you have ever had the displeasure of being in the company of someone who have deep feelings of dislike towards, this is easily understood, especially if it is for a large amount of time. Even the manner you sleep can cause discomfort to your muscles.

Embarrassing moments and memories when aired to the public can leave you feeling uncomfortable.

Discomfort is also experienced around people you are not fully acquainted with. For example, without any self-referencing of course, you are in a marriage that is solely for financial advantage and not for any deeper, sacred union, meeting your 'in- laws' should render you entirely uncomfortable. It should leave you lost for words, cursing every time the conversation is turned to you. It should leave you faltering at every question.

Shouldn't it?

Apparently, it shouldn't. Instead I am left cringing at Her poise. Never have I been blessed with the opportunity to see her confident. Much to my dismay, did I have this 'blessed opportunity' now, in the presence of my parents. It was overwhelming, it was intimidating and it was fetching. "Bell's" shoulders were pushed forward, her body emitted feverishness and her words flowed easily and with what I thought as grandiloquence.

It was so unanticipated, it left Me uncomfortable.

The minute she indulged into her food, and became familiar with faces, we were ambushed with questions. Questions that caught me off guard, but Bella managed perfectly.

"Where was it the two of you met?"

Mother asked with a happiness that left me peeved. I was annoyed at the radiation of everyone's merriment towards her. It was unorthodox. Bella and I did not revise any of the relationship formalities, so each of the questions asked threw me out of my comfort zone, I decided that it would be best if I remained there for a while.

"A coffee shop where I worked. It was really silly. He came in by accident, you see he had to be somewhere and apparently got the directions wrong. He seated himself at one of the tables I was serving and quickly started snapping random requests. I walked away from him in mid-sentence, discarding all that the said. I left him looking completely confused. When I returned, he was polite - more composed, asked for coffee and then directions. He visited the shop every day after that and a little while later he asked me on a date."

A master at lying or concise at planning devious schemes. I couldn't tell which it was, but I was pretty sure both of them were equally unfortunate and could be considered as character flaws. She rolled her eyes at all the right places and flattered her eyelashes at the appropriate ones.

"I still can't believe he didn't call you common!" Emmet supplied helpfully, causing my to narrow my eyes at him.

Jasper roared at the other end of the table, clutching his sides, thereafter wiping the tears that spilled from his eyes.

"Nice, and it was a commoner, Em remember?" He interjected, placing a very embarrassing memory forth.

Isabella laughed her very unladylike laugh once more, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds- not very efficient.

"Oh but he did. We fight rather often, and that's one of the famous retorts, how I wouldn't understand because of my commonness."

Isabella was one of the best players of this game. It was as if she knew me. As if all of this came from memories instead of little fragments of her imagination. I had every right to be upset with her, she didn't know me in that way, she didn't even know what it was Jasper and Emmet were referring to. Yet here she was, telling me out exactly as I am, knowing with precise accuracy how my reaction would be, if we did in fact 'fight'. It was true. Every picture she tried to paint thus far of me, was true.

The rest of the lunch's conversation diverted from us to Alice's unnecessary dramatics.

"I wonder how Jas spent all this time with you," Emmet laughed.

We were recalling the time Alice tried to kill Jasper when she thought he was cheating on her, when in fact he was just trying to buy her a birthday present without her knowing. For some reason she always finds out what it is we get her and this one time, one and only instance Jasper tried to conceal it, she thought he was having an affair with the jeweler. It was ludicrous, the Jeweler was a man.

"One of these days, I will surprise you." Jasper told Alice, peering at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Challenge accepted." Alice said, with conviction, smiling at him.

"Bella, what's your favorite color?" Emmet asked.

Emmet seemed oddly agog with her, I couldn't understand it but Rosalie looked as if she did, because she smiled softly at him.

"Hmm. I don't think I have one." She said, losing some of her earlier aplomb.

Instead of minimizing my pervious discomfort, it piqued my interest. Losing all of my earlier thoughts of staying in character I couldn't retain my interest.

"Really?"

Alice's eyes snapped up to face me and Isabella's eyes were shocked and her eyebrows were raised. I didn't put any sort of input in the conversation, until now. Who doesn't have a favorite color? A lot of the time mine changes from time to time, but it's still existent even if it tends to fluctuate.

"Where I grew up people were very racist." She looked at me in the eye, and I knew that this was no act on her part.

She down looked at her empty plate, and continued.

"Always this 'Black and White' rivalry. I grew up being surrounded by boys who were truly masculine, 'Blue' in society's eyes, and girls who didn't lack and form of feministic characteristic, purely 'pink'. Not having a favorite color was my way of remaining neutral in all feuds, my way of upstaging their archaic ways."

Everyone seemed taken aback. And I was no exception. I knew it was more than what was said. Last year something Tanya said about her background interested me greatly, to such an extent that I read her file. There was a lack of adjectives, but no lack of professional opinion.

The community she lived in was disregarded. It was insulted. And it was cautioned against.

Nothing more was said. The table was cleared and everyone dispersed, Bella leaving with a curious Alice.

"Why didn't you tell us about who she actually is. You know, where she comes from?"

Emmet was the first to approach the matter. It was long after lunch and Alice, Rosalie and Bella were nowhere to be seen. I didn't have the skill in fabricating like Bella, so I settled on the truth.

"Because…I…I…Didn't know myself."

And once again, without even being here, she leave me eloquent-less.


	14. Understatements

Epov

Understatements will be the cause of the world's fall. Not many seem to realize the importance of aspects and therefore, understate them. Not many understand the impotence of work, of family, and very few – of marriage.

Saying that my family was unimpressed, would be me being euphemistic. I was lectured on the etiquette of behavioral conduct, and my mother siding with Isabella was instantaneous, no amount of self defense aided me. Needless to say the only plausible conclusion I drew from this, was that they were happy I was married to Isabella yet at the same time they were unhappy because I have no incline on what it is to be married.

Instead of growing dubious on the matter, they chose a different approach, holding me accountable. It seemed an equitable approach, for I was never one to pay attention to detail. Even though some people, like Isabella, hold the 'smaller things' close, I for one seemed to overlook it. A great flaw in my personality, yet it was opportune in the current circumstances.

I could do nothing about their disappointment without admitting to my lack of knowledge about her. It seemed like playing the role of a negligent husband was better than admitting to a fake marriage. Isabella laughed the entire thing over, claiming that parents are loving and that they will soon forget. This was the truth, Emmet on the other hand was not as understanding, or forgetful. To say that our friendship deteriorated would also be another understatement. He found more of a friend in Isabella than he ever did in me. It was a little more than disconcerting.

The next few days were not spent in the company of my family. There was much work to be done. Father called on an emergency meeting the very next day of our arrival; leaving Isabella at the mercy of the women of the family. I assumed it was going well, everyone seemed quite taken with her.

Tonight would be the first time we would dine as a family, upon Mother's insistence. There was still much work to be done on the branch, but we were out of the danger phase, so even though the work was still there, it was not as urgent and pressing as before.

"Edward!" Alice's voice was a permanent echo, a squeaky one.

She flung herself in my arms, a picture of complete distraught. Her arms held on to my neck with much force and she was bawling in a berserk way.

"Alice, what's the matter?" This was the first words I have spoken to Alice in a while. Crying definitely was not part of her dramatic character. She was an extrovert in a cheerful manner, she was not a sulker.

"It's…Jasper."

My eyes narrowed. As fond as I was of Jasper, Alice was my sister. My defensive, protective brother mode seemed to set in as I contemplated the best way to maim him, assuming he did something to hurt Ali of course.

"What did he do?"

"No-Nothing, I feel…As if I've lost him." She was wailing at this point now. Thankfully, she couldn't see my rolling eyes. Women. Bipolar and assuming.

"It's probably nothing, Ali, your imagination." I rubbed her back soothingly, feeling my defense dissipate.

She looked up at me with a scratching gaze.

"I am dramatic, Edward, not a dramatizer and not an idiot. See for yourself, tonight. If he even comes."

Alice stormed away. Fretting was not something I was accustomed to when it came to Alice. She was optimistic and vibrant. Was this some sort of precipitous change in her? Was I so occupied in my work? What else had I missed ? As if the universe was trying to answer me, Isabella came sprinting in my direction. She stopped when she saw me, her eyes widened just a fraction and her teeth began to pester her button lip.

"Isabella you're going to be-Oh Edward!" My mother smiled at me, looking at Isabella, just as I was.

How does a face glow? If anyone had to tell me about a glowing face my response would be contemptuous. It was evident that I would be the one at fault. Her face was glowing. Looks as if Isabella was hasty. Her breaths came quick and shallow; making it obvious that she is in a bit of a rush.

"Edward, Mother, I am sorry I can't stay long, I have to meet Jas and Em, and my shift starts soon, I shall see you all for lunch." Her voice was muffled with her attempts to regain her breath.

"Supper." Mother corrected her with a small smile. Isabella nodded absentmindedly and continued rushing to the door.

Jas? Em? Mother? Shift? My head struggled to fill in the blanks. Perhaps this is the price for strenuous work.

"Ever since her work resumed she's been in and out the entire day, almost as busy as you are." Mother looked at her as if my mother longed after her presence.

I was so flummoxed. Absent for a few days and everyone goes insane. What the fuck is going on? Isabella doesn't work! She sits at home and… I haven't the faintest. I was almost always away during the day, how could I know of her doings? Working? Meeting Jasper and Emmet?

"She's gotten close to them hmm…" I mused aloud, pondering on Alice's earlier concerns.

"Yes, quite, She spends most of her free time with Emmet though, lately Jasper has been seeking her out as well."

The fact that my mother was so nonchalant about it perturbed me. The only thing that I could gather that was good was that this abnormality that revolved around Isabella, was not what Alice was making reference to. Had it been so, Rosalie would've would have taken the first step about her and Emmet, wouldn't she? From what I gather she has quite the bond with Emmet… More pressing, was her work. I had no idea she had a job. It was foolish of her not to point it out. Foolish and remiss.

Night could not have drawn in sooner. I was ill at ease; eager to approach Isabella and demand to know exactly what her problem was. My patience was wearing thin and I was overcome with a growing exasperation that was becoming arduous to contain. We were all to meet at a popular restaurant downtown; each with promises of meeting the others without having to bother the rest with transportation. Basically, Isabella and I will be arriving separately. This was a front for a couple with a problematic phase. My annoyance held no restraint when she phoned to say she shall 'meet us there'.

We were all seated, each of us formally dressed, each trying to start a conversation, each awaiting Isabella. It was precisely ten minutes later when she phoned to say she was would need one of us to confirm that she is in fact, with us. I walked quickly over and the waiter apologized and left us to walk back.

"Where have you been?" I hissed at her.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"I don't give a flying fuck. You…you need to stop doing this. All the secrecy. I had no idea you worked! Was that a recent development? My mother had to inform me. Do you have any idea how bad this would look if I was questioned about something as important and I didn't know? Does 'Mother' know what a lying bitch you are? And Jasper and Emmet seemed to be quite taken with you. Do they know that you're just some common street-worker that's sponging of me?"

At this point we were already at our table, so whatever retort she had, had to be withheld. She didn't say anything, her head was dropped and she turned to face me, lifting her gaze to meet mine. Tears. She was crying. A little part of me died when I saw her beautiful eyes brim with tears, a big part of me broke whatever anger I had towards her, replacing it with guilt. Instead of seating ourselves we stood starring at each other. In front of my entire family, all of whom were watching us.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice broke and I had to use everything in my power to restrain myself from reaching out to her.

"Why Isabella you look amazing!" Rosalie commented, forcing me to take in her attire.

She was wearing a one-strap navy dress that fell to her knees with a pair of tan colored heels. amazing, was another understatement. She was beautiful. And she was crying. She seated herself down and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." Her smile was as meek as her voice.

Isabella and I were quiet initially, but of course it was Alice to get her talking. I watched Alice and Jasper tiptoeing around each other; Jasper was avoiding eye contact, tapping his fingers tensely on the table and replying to Alice with short, curt replies — and if it could be helped – just a nod or shake of the head… Interesting. It wasn't what Alice was insinuating. Jasper was nervous. Hmmm.

"What of your family Bella? You hardly mention them!" Alice looked over at her, frowning at the realization.

Isabella's reaction was nothing alarming, almost expectant. She looked around, as if she was gauging expressions.

"I have no family." She said in a monotone voice; if she felt anything, not one ounce of that emotion showed in her face nor seeped into her words.

"Isabella." Emmet admonished her, using her name instead of the usual 'Belly' or 'Bella Bear'.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at him but smiled nonetheless, as if she approved of this. What the hell? I tried to catch Rosalie's gaze to show my confusion, but instead I caught Isabella peering at me, looking at me for the first time since we were seated, she looked as if she was asking for some sort of approbation to continue. I nodded, unlocking our eyes and slipping my eyes to linger on the table, still tasting guilt.

"I had a mother. A father. And two sisters. They're all gone now." She said in that same tone, moving pieces of food around with her fork. Not an expression on her face besides apathy.

"We were not financially stable, not at all. There were many days that we slept hungry, not even a little bread… My father was in the army. He went away for six months at a time for duty, and his stays were short."

Her lips were pursed and she drank some of her water. She spoke in no sensible order, no one seemed to notice, perhaps no one cared. She was not looking at anyone in particular; she fiddled with the cutlery and waited for no interruptions.

"We never minded that he left. Financially it was a hard blow. But it was all the better when he was away. He was abusive. My mother was the first to receive his…discipline. Then I guess he grew bored of her, and moved on to me. First to my mother, than to…me. " She let out a small laugh, a humorless laugh, and still avoided us.

Alice let out a small gasp. Her voice stayed indifferent, but she bit her lip to such an extent that I feared she might draw blood. Still, she continued.

"But those months when he was gone, so was the money. Times were tough, but we knew which of the two were worse. I'm not sure if any of you had been in the position where you had to choose between fighting with someone you couldn't physically beat, or starving. And then he would return. So would the money. And the food. And the abuse. Not that the money was good, mind you. He was a drunk. One day he just never came back. We got the news that he had died."

She stopped to drink some more water, finally draining her glass. Pursing her lips and rotating her glass on the stand.

"My mother got a job, she had to, but the community we lived in made it hard to do so. My mother was hired as a maid, which meant we hardly saw her too. After a while, the place we lived in became a danger to our health, well it always was, but this was the first time we noticed; my mother got ill."

Still, her voice held that note of indifference. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father embrace my crying mother.

"She… the illness was not kind to her. It stole everything from her; her sight, her hearing, her breaths and then her heartbeats too."

She looked at her empty glass, and at this point her voice broke a little She picked up the glass a few times, before pushing it away from her reach. Her lips were silent but her eyes were searching. Seeming to have understood, Emmet passed his wine to her, and she looked at it with a calculating gaze before drowning the entire thing, her voice now stronger, not as indifferent as before.

"My smaller sister was underage and…and…they took her away.I had to work. I got four jobs and a few part time ones. I had to leave school and study from home, there just wasn't enough time to do everything. We needed the money, and I was quick to realize it. I tried to keep food on the table and tried to keep the lights on for the night. It seemed impossible at the time, but hey, we did it." I noticed how Alice frowned when she used the word we.

"…My older sister won a bursary at the end of her schooling, enabling her to study further, law if I remember correctly. Thats what she wanted to do. She…promised that she would come back for me, but she didn't."

She looked back up, meeting my mother's eyes. Sighing, she distracted her gaze with the untouched food in front of her. She rotated the plate a little before looking back up to us.

"I don't blame her. She didn't have to pay for a mistake that wasn't hers. There's no… Please excuse me."

I didn't realize I was holding her hand until she pulled it out of my grasp. She left in the direction of the bathroom, and Emmet followed after her.

"Edward?" Alice called.

"I really hope you don't leave her." Was she psychic ? I didn't reply. How could I?

"Yeah, I like her, she's cool. My issues lie with her family. Her father and her sister are dicks." Rosalie said, rather didn't even seem fazed from her language, Mother looked as if she was beginning to reevaluate life.

"Edward, she is a lovely girl, no doubt, but is she for you?" Mother asked me.

Saying I was shocked, would be the understatement of the day.


	15. Math problems

EPOV

There are certain aspects in life that are difficult to understand. Its as the skill of comprehending leaves you, and in moves discombobulation in the vacant spot. They exceed our understanding, these aspects are the worst, because solving them are a challenge. When you don't understand something, where do you begin when you wish to solve them? It reminds me of a math problem, if you don't know what to do, you cant do anything besides stare, much like how I felt all the way through high school.

Much like how I felt when my mother told Isabella off to me.

"What…does that even mean, Mother?" I tried to keep the slight frown from my face but I don't think my attempts were successful.

"She is nothing like you. You two come from different divisions in the world…"

I grasped where it was she coming from, but I couldn't help the affront feeling that washed over me. It wasn't habitual for my mother to be this…stern to someone she barely knew. It seemed peculiar.

"Mother, I can give her everything she needs – when she lets me. She makes me a better person… She's perfect for me."

I mean, even though there was not anything genuine between us, I still had to defend her… right? Mother gave me an odd look, before a look of realization spread across her face.

"Son, you seemed to have misunderstood me. Perhaps I sugarcoated my words for your benefit. I meant, are you sure You deserve Her? You've fought battles, She fought wars. She did what men today forget to. She looked after a family that wasn't her responsibility. Her needs were put last. Can you be the guy that will be the man and allow her to be a woman? She needs love. She needs a family. She needs someone who will help her make a future without drowning in her past. You are my son, and I love you, but can you do that?"

Have you ever tried to solve a math problem, and when you reached the end, you knew you were doing it all incorrectly? And that you never understood it to begin with? That's how I felt right now. I drew a conclusion on an issue I understood all wrong.

Perhaps mother was right. Maybe she needed someone to be there for her, especially now that she is ill. And like my mother pointed out, I wasn't sure if I was that guy, actually, I was sure that I wasn't. She should have the choice to find him. And just then, as if an epiphany was experienced, I knew what needed to be done.

The contract was not one that bound us to each other; not in any form. I intended to make sure that she took full advantage of this. That she understood this.

Everyone still looked dumbfounded at my mother's sudden indirect declaration of love to Isabella and her direct knowledge of me not being enough for her. Even Isabella and Emmet caught on to this uncanny ambience because the somber look that was on her face, was now replaced with one of intrigue. The only evidence of it was the missing mascara. She looked better without it too.

Isabella probably felt the disheartened, confused moods around her, because her blithe mood returned almost instantly, she was making feeble attempts to extract some laughs from our somber crusts. She offered us more of herself by telling us how she failed history and how she ate spiders only because her best friend was afraid of them.

When she spoke there was an aura of fortitude around her. She frequently expressed herself with precise hand gestures, it looked as if she was signing, and elaborate facial expressions. I was impressed with the way she controlled herself, with the determination that seemed to blaze in her eyes.

She went on to telling us what she enjoyed doing. Most of her hobbies were centered round reading and sleeping. She also seemed to have taken a liking to my shower.

"I come out smelling like fresh strawberries!"

No one besides Isabella spoke. The obvious lack of feeling to speak did not escape her, instead she seemed as if she chose to ignore it. She did not ask any direct questions and if she did, she answered them herself; she definitely knew.

All the while, Mother kept on looking at me. I tried to avoid her gaze but when someone looks at you for a substantial amount of time the discomfort is evident, even in your posture. In mine too, because while mother was watching me, Isabella watched us. She snuck in looks at us while she was speaking, and when I caught her staring, she blushed.

Eventually she seemed to have exhausted her voice because she too stopped speaking. She looked fatigued, worn out emotionally and sick. Her hand kept opening and closing, and even though I don't know her, I knew that meant she needed medication. I watched as she yawned, inconspicuously putting a tablet in her mouth, and hid my smile.

We were the first to leave. Isabella claimed a headache and no one questioned the matter. No one seemed to have anything to say. Even Alice, who always had an opinion that she enjoyed giving, had nothing to say. They all watched us get up, and their eyes followed us as we left.

Blatantly refusing Isabella to take another cab, she returned home with me. The drive home was smooth. The silence was not awkward, it was peaceful, so I know me breaking it wasn't because is wasn't comfortable, it was a necessity.

"Isabella," I started.

She turned to meet my eyes with the softest expression that my resolve almost broke. How does a husband tell their wife that it would be best if they moved on? I brushed away that thought, we weren't actually married. I started off with what was the most consequential; Her health.

"When will you… be better? I mean…when will… when is the treatment over?"

I was always eloquent with my speech. The words flow easily from me, because I know what I want to say, what needs to be said, and I say it. Except now, of course.

I watched as the smile fell from her face and the light disappear from her eyes. She looked so sad, So despondent. Was it the mention of the disease? I felt regret bubble in me, but I swallowed it down, I had to focus.

"If…If you want to leave before it is over, I'll still pay for it. Anything you need…"

I was not speaking logically. I could hear the lack of coherency. How do I word how I just want to be there, without her feeling as if she needs to stay?

"Uhm, well it's actually going pretty great-"

"I'm glad." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"So, hum yeah. I'm getting better, actually I'm almost fully recovered." She smiled a little.

"I'm really glad to hear that… I don't think my family will want to speak to me after the divorce." I laughed it off.

She should be given a chance to build a life of her own. A family of her own, not fake one for publicity. She said nothing. She turned and stared out of the window, watching as the city passed us by. Casting a quick look of my own outside, the lights formed colorful stripes, and it seemed to be drizzling. The drizzle seemed to illuminate the lights when looked at through the window, it was remarkable. Focusing my attention back on the road, and the conversation back on track, I continued.

"We'll… we'll still be friends after, right?" I asked, only because not being her friend would hurt. She only smiled.

"Yes," she said quietly "The treatment is almost over, I could've left already…"

A felling of emptiness washed over me as the words quietly escaped her lips. My attitude towards her was repulsive. That does not imply that her presence would not be missed. To come home to an empty house, with just Louis and the other workers. Not seeing her slippers, full with mud, at the door… To not have her in the next room. Even though I have never acknowledged it, it was comforting in a way to know that there was someone, who was never leaving. Some sort of stability on my life. Now to know that she could have gone, but didn't, left me feeling happy, and still frightful.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Isabella turned her head from me, and continued to stare out of the window.

When we reached my parent's house, it was silent and vacant. Something I was not accustomed to. We made our way upstairs and into our room. I looked at the bed and sighed heavily. For the past few nights, I returned late from work, only to find Isabella asleep on the couch in the corner of the room. Each night I sighed and rested her on the bed, and placed myself on the couch instead.

"Share the bed?" It was so quiet her voice startled me.

"I was thinking the same thing, if it isn't a problem…" I looked at her face; expressionless.

"Isabella…is…the treatment finished?" It was pestering me now, eating away at my conscience.

"No, not as yet." Her voice sounded odd.

"Then you are to stay the full term." She made a small sound that sounded like she agreed. I assume.

Before I had time to linger on that thought, she climbed into bed next to me, moving slowly, as to not touch me. And turned the lights off. A different thought came to me.

"Isa…Bella?"

I felt her turn a little, I took that as a go-ahead.

"Why didn't you…ask me to call you Bella? Especially if you preferred it more?"

There was a pause, a contemplative silence.

"I thought…you didn't want me speaking to you if not necessary…" I couldn't reply to her. What would one say to that ? What Could one say to that?

"Edward?" The way my name sounded from her lips was…indescribable. However, she sounded close to tears, and she was shaking slightly.

"Bella? Bella, look here." I reached out and turned her to me. Indeed, the tears were there, slowly caressing her face.

Feeling the need to stop the tears, I took her in my arms and held her close. The sobbing that was felt just seconds ago, vanished. I now felt her breath deepen.

"Edward?" She repeated, her voice sounding stronger.

"Yes?"

"Do you really hate me that much?"

The question took me by surprise. Hate her? I was beginning to like her! My self-admission annoyed me a little.

"Hate you? What makes you say that?!"

"You want me gone… I … I don't get it, I mean I hardly saw you, I stayed out of your way-" I couldn't let her go on telling me how she purposely avoids me.

"I don't want you gone, I want you better. I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

Verbally, there was no reply. I did however feel her nod her head against me. Affirmative. She felt amazing in my arms. I knew we would be great friends from then on.

Like many things in this world, understanding certain aspects are beyond our capability. Why I ignored her, why I let this beautiful personality stay out of my life, and isolate her from me, was beyond my understanding.

She was the math problem, my math problem, the one I will take pleasure in staring at, the one that exceeds understanding.


	16. A Snorting Sensation

BPOV

I hated feeling out of place. I hated it. And funny enough that was all I felt. Everyone around me seemed so kind, so helpful. Pleease. I am not fooled easily…often. Every time someone offered me something, I felt like snorting. It was offered with an exaggerated smile and overly enthusiastic gestures. They probably only did it because Edward seemed to be a favorite among the family. Shame worthy.

This morning,Rosalie came to me, to tell me that we will be going out for dinner tonight and that I should dress formally. I had to hold my tongue in, because pulling tongue at your sister-in-law just isn't polite. These people seemed to bring out my immaturity. I needed to avoid these women. I had to pretend like I had work today, when in fact I just took the day off, to spend it with the men of the family. I made no sensible decisions lately.

I was meeting Jas and Em later on and I didn't want to make it seem like I spend too much of my time in their company and not enough in Edward's. Even if that was the truth and I preferred it that way. If his family brought out the child in me, he brought out some sort of obnoxious, verbal abusive being. It was enough to draw tears from me. Edward… I wasn't sure if he was avoiding me, or of he was really tired, but I haven't spoken to him since we came here, he was never around. Not that I minded or anything. I was actually grateful for the lack of awkwardness that seemed to surround the two of us.

I was nervous around this new family of mine, constantly watching every step I take, thinking before I speak, not wanting to jeopardize Edward and my position. So I had to purse my lips and bite my tongue constantly around them, hesitant to add anything to their conversations. Trying to keep the mocking expression off my face was actually strenuous.

Except around Jasper and Emmet. They seem to bring out my worst, constantly pestering me, forcing violence from me. But, They enjoyed my company. My company. Isabella Swan, not Isabella Cullen. There was no pretense in my personality at all.

Alice and Rosalie were great to me, I just got along better with boys on the whole. There was no inquisitiveness, just a friendship with no expectations, they asked too many questions and I wasn't sure how to answer them all…

I was to meet Jasper and Emmet at the jewelers today. Showering and dressing as fast as humanly possible, I rushed my way to the door. So on my way of rushing out as fast as I could, I was startled by meeting Edward on the way. And Esme. Perfect. Exactly what I needed. Compose face…Now.

With quick Hellos' and quick goodbyes' to him and Esme, I was off. Getting into the nearest taxi speeding towards the address Jasper had taken the liberty of writing down for me. Yes Jasper and I are on friendly terms. Cue inappropriate thoughts …Now. Actually, we're only friends. I, being the friend that is the most stylish between Em, Jas and me, gets to choose the engagement ring. For Alice! Geesh.

"Took you long enough." Emmet said as he saw me entering into the jewelers.

I narrowed my eyes at his office-inclined appearance while Jasper looked purely disheveled. He looked nervous and edgy. I suppose proposing for the first time would be problematic for a guy. They were sitting on antique looking chairs that seated a woman in front of them.

"It's lovely to see you two too, found anything Jas?" He turned to look at me, his eyes a picture of tired.

"Alice is unique. Nothing in a shop is worthy of her." He declared boldly, lifting his chin slightly.

I rolled my eyes. This love thing he was going through was getting to me. He was looking for a ring to propose to Alice and the two of them needed a female's opinion. We've been through so many jewelers already, but to no avail. Nothing was Alice enough for him.

Eventually we decided to visit jewelers that sold uncommon things, one of which we were in. Looking around it looked more like a Victorian coffee shop. Jasper and Emmet sat seated across a woman who held a smirk. The entire shop was inviting and warm. I could even smell the coffee. How peculiar. It doesn't seem like an area you would find me in. I was sure it costed to enter the area. I smirked back at her.

"Is that true?" I asked the woman with a knowing smile and an obvious voice.

"Miss, nothing we offer him seems good enough. Just before you entered, I was about to suggest that he designs a ring himself and we are prepared to craft it." She told me with a look that said he was right, nothing seemed right according to Jasper.

My eyes widened, people do this? How romantic! I snorted internally, mockingly.

"You can do that?" Emmet asked in awe, voicing my thoughts, with a different type of appreciation.

"Yes, Sir." She replied. It sounded staged.

Jasper's face looked calculating, and then his eyes showed wonder and finally, they narrowed.

"Where would I get someone to design one for me? I am not a designer." The woman helping them rolled her eyes, finally dropping the polite facade. I did a mental backflip at this bold and blunt move.

"I'd do it." I told him.

And it was true. Being a child without playstation and such, I needed a hobby and I was really interested in drawing, how hard could drawing a ring be from drawing a flower?

Everyone's eyes turned towards me.

"You can do that?" Jasper asked with hope lingering in his words.

"I draw, I'm sure I can help you out somewhere." I smiled my best reassuring smile at him. I was actually trying to reassure myself more at this point. I am aware of how much it costs to 'hire people' do to things. These people throw too much money around, any more and I would kick myself in the face.

Turns out it was very much different, and all the more difficult. Between Jaspers strange and confusing instructions on what he's looking for and what it is I can draw, I feel as if I've doomed myself.

The jeweler's architect and designer said that to have any type of ring, no matter how intricate or expensive, would take them about three weeks. So efficient ? Nope, that was Jasper's and Emmet's money talking. They paid double the price to have it done quicker. My foot cant actually reach my face.

I wasn't used to this type of lifestyle. I was entrusted with an engagement ring plan, and they didn't even know if I could draw or not.

The shop lent me one of their tables (The coffee looking ones) to work with for the day. I figured I might as well begin.

As extroverted as Alice was, she was still delicate. That was the right direction to work in. I called Jasper to confirm my thoughts and I was met with panic. He in turn told me to do as I feel necessary and It could be a surprise for the both of them.

After all the trouble he went through? It seemed odd. I didn't question his motives.

It would be best if the ring hugged her finger just until her 'ring finger's' metacarpal. I thought it should wove around her finger in delicate patterns and each end should have a diamond.

I frowned. Diamond would be something normal, usual. Yet these people were not normal nor usual. I snorted at remembering at how I was called 'common'. I decided that it would be best to use her birthstone, a …sapphire? Yes sapphires screamed Alice. Leaving my design with the architect and a message I thought Jasper should put, after confirming once more that I had free reign.

I sat forever at that same table, determined to finish what I started. Impossible? I thought so too. I phoned Edward, quickly telling him that I'd meet him at the restaurant, slamming the phone down quickly; phones make me nervous.

Eventually, after many trials and errors, I was finished and I felt relieved.

Night drew in so soon that I had to rush to get home and dress, then on my way, I remembered that I didn't have a dress. I messaged Jasper and said that I was done with the design and to say that he was happy would be an understatement. He was completely elated and utterly impressed. I rolled my eyes at that. Stopping at a boutique on my way and dressing in the car, I think my timing was rather amazing.

The waiter at the restaurant wouldn't let me pass, maybe I looked too amazing to be dinning here. I laughed at myself. To confirm that I was actually with the Cullen booking, Edward came. A knight in shining armor? I guess not.

"Where have you been?" He whisper-yelled at me, giving me such a scary look I almost cringed.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"I don't give a flying fuck. You…you need to stop doing this. All the secrecy. I had no idea you worked! Was that a recent development? My mother had to inform me. Do you have any idea how bad this would look if I was questioned about something as important and I didn't know? Does 'Mother' know what a lying bitch you are? And Jasper and Emmet seemed to be quite taken with you. Do they know that you're just some common street-worker that's sponging of me?"

That was probably the harshest thing anyone has ever said to me. We neared the table and I was thankful because that mean that I didn't have to respond to him. I couldn't contain the tears that threatened to spill; they leaked out and I saw him watching me, At least It wasn't with the look of contempt he held before.

"I'm so sorry." Every time my voice breaks I feel as if I can shoot myself. It was a sign of weakness.

I tried to stay out of their conversation, as usual, but the conversation came back to me. For the third time in my life I had to explain my life story. I had to edit much, I didn't say anything on my suicidal attempts or my masochistic ways. I told it as basic and in detail as possible, offering the right amount and withholding an appropriate amount.

Edward held my hand. He squeezed it whenever I cried and only let go when I left for the bathroom, Emmet joining me shortly after.

"Why did you do it Bella?" He asked me, not bothering to check if I was okay, that's what I liked about him, he was straight.

"Do what Em?" I tried to control my voice as much as I could.

"Marry Edward for money?" I was stunned. I turned to look at his face and it showed no disdain, just curiosity.

"I needed the money because I am dying." There was no point in being vague, now was there?

He didn't say anything. He looked at me, regarding me with a look of interest, he nodded and drew me in his arms and let me cry. All of this took place inside the male bathroom. The female would be far too predictable and I didn't want Alice or Rosalie to find me; they'd just want to fix my make up.

To say I was uncomfortable for the rest of the dinner would be correct. I hated having to be the one to continually speak, but someone had to do it. I began to feel the symptoms draw on me and Edward and I thought it was time to retire. I wanted to take a cab because I knew what was going to come.

And I was right.

"When will you… be better? I mean… when will… when is the treatment over?"

The minute the words left his lips I knew I had to go. I knew he'd want me gone. After hearing what he thought of me, how could I expect anything else? But those words didn't hurt any less.

I wasn't ready to leave the only person who ever offered me anything. Even though he wanted me gone. I knew there was nothing romantic between us, but I figured we could be friends. I didn't realize just how much he wanted me out of his life. So when I suggested that we shared the bed, it was me being selfish, me wanting a night where I could pretend like we were actually something. Anything. Silly Me.

We conversed for a while but my mind was far from the conversation. I cried, again, and he comforted me, again. I knew he hated me. It was confirmed today, when he looked at me with that much of contempt. How could he feel that way? I tried to stay out of his life as far as I could.

"I don't want you gone, I want you better. I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

I've experienced those type of words before. Words of sympathy. I knew this lying would begin to take a toll on him. And I understand why he would want me gone now that his family became a little attached to me.

Edward fell asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around me. And I tried to take comfort in them, but they were mocking me.

I on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. I laid, leaving his arms around me, thinking of where to go. Yes, I decided to relieve him of my problematic self. And as dramatic as I sounded, I was being honest. Too much of Emmet tends to leave you acting dramatic.

I watched the sun rise that morning. I knew Edward and his family would wake soon, they were all early risers, how annoying right? So I drew myself up and packed my bags, throwing random things in. I laughed at myself halfway through the packing. These things weren't mine to take. I left them in the bag, and I left the bag on the bed.

I had to think what to take with me. Some of my painkillers, definitely. Without them… I grabbed my blanket and I decided it was time to depart. Right before I left the room, I turned to Edward's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. So happy. I sighed at his perfection and decided to leave him a letter…

Or two.

I wrote something short and a little sweet. Not really offering much of explanation because I knew he'd understand, and be relieved by my departure.

I looked at his face once more, placing a kiss on his cheek. The minute my lips touched his cheek, I began to panic. I am only leaving because last night's inquisition made it obvious that he wanted me gone. Swallowing the lump that began to form, I left quietly.


	17. A Discombobulating Situation

EPOV

There are many things that are discombobulating to most people. Things that people think happen per chance, with coincidental twists and turns, actually have a sequence. Take the Rubik's cube for instance. It's widely referred to as some sort of impossibility, that once you undo it, it cannot be placed back into its original form. Except by those over-achievers of course.

No matter which way you turn each piece, it never gets whole again.

For that fleeting while, when its still intact, it's a piece of art. A beautiful cube. Six beautiful sides with six beautiful colors. Fifty four pieces in total, tailored with one definite purpose; to discombobulate you.

Only this wasn't a Rubik's cube. This was my life. And it was discombobulated with more than just fifty four pieces. When I woke up that morning, one of the most consequential pieces was missing, that confused me.

I knew something was queer the minute I was awoken by the blistering heat that overcame me. Having woke with the feeling of a fuller bed than the night before, my eyes automatically opened to find light streaming in my room; I'd missed the sunrise. Last night must really have been a satisfactory sleep for me to sleep through that.

I remember how infuriating it was in my early days of drinking. I would sleep late, completely alcohol ridden, only to have woken up the next sunrise with a blinding headache, literally, my sight was opaque and my thoughts were few. After that I learnt that I had to wake at that specific time; be it summer or winter it was programmed deep in my mind, like some sick joke.

Eventually, after much hangovers and headaches, I discovered the secret to avoiding a hangover. Drinking galleons of water before hand and in the morning. Turns out a 'hangover' can be beaten, in my case.

I turned to Isabel- Bella's side only to find the bed vacant. Looking further down her side, I saw a bag laden with clothing.

My first instinct was to swear.

I wanted to curse every fiber within her for attempting to do this, and letting me catch her in the process.

But I couldn't. Why? Because her bag was fully packed, and two envelopes lay neatly rested on it. She wouldn't have left…? Would she? Her bags were here. Usually when people ran away they remembered to take bags. I looked towards the dressing table.

On the table, was my laptop, a bag of Isabella's, a few of Mother's decor…but no medication.

She could just be in the kitchen, getting some water to have them with… Or food… Or something.

This speculating of mine was silly. All I had to do was open the envelopes. I peered over at them. On each in the left hand corner, was mine name.

"Edward Cullen" on one, and "Edward" on the other.

It was written in her hand, that seemed as if she had to force herself to write neatly, unsuccessfully. When I picked up the letter I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I wasn't sure if it was out of anger or anxiety.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened the first, addressed to 'Edward Cullen'. The sound of that was so very formal, impersonal. It upset me a little.

_**Edward,**_

_**Last night I realized that you were right, I should now be on my way. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, if you haven't, who knows? I might've stayed here forever. I know, that would've bugged you. Almost like how I do, hehe.**_

_**I would like to thank you for everything. You have given me more than anyone before and for that I will always remember you.**_

_**Everything I bought with your money I left behind. I realized last night that you want to move on... so I decided to go. In the bag is all the cosmetics you bought. All the clothing is still in the closet, the ones that aren't already in the bag. I just took some pain medication, just in case.**_

_**You are not to worry, I am all fine. I know you will be happy. You are a wonderful guy and I hope you find someone who makes you happy.**_

_**I had job while I stayed with you (of course you already know that). That is how I got some things for me, anyway I intend on paying you back, starting with this first cheque enclosed in this envelope.**_

_**I'm sorry I took away your freedom. I'm sorry for everything. I'm fine. I would say remember me, but after last night I seem to think that I am a chapter you wish to close as soon as possible.**_

_**Truly Grateful,**_

_**Isabella.**_

_**P.S The other envelope is the one you show your parents.**_

And true to her letter, there stood a cheque. I sighed, she was supposed to be taking my money, not the other way around.

I tried to think of where she is now. If this was her pay, she couldn't afford rent or anything of the sort. Where was she? I actually didn't know what to think of anymore. My thoughts were silenced by the envelope that was left unread. I looked at the other envelope and my eyes narrowed, I wonder what she expected me to tell my parents.

_**Edward,**_

_**I love you. But this isn't working. You deserve more than love. someone who can give you what you want. Stability. Children. ..**_

_**I was more of an inconvenience than I was a wife. I'm really sorry for everything. I am fine, love. I wish you complete happiness and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me.**_

_**Bella.**_

I hope wherever Bella ran, was far away from me because if I got hold of her…

"Edward?" Alice stood at my door, eye wide and expression scared.

I couldn't reply to her. How could she? The ache in me became more pronounced, more profound.

"She…she left?" Alice was watching the bags that lay on the bed… The letters I was clutching… And I watched her eyes as she watched my life ravel before her.

I couldn't speak. I had to keep in my silence so that I could better comprehend the value of them when spoken. I laid my head back down on my pillow and I was filled with an unforeseen disappointment because all that fills the pillow beside me are thoughts of her. She should've told me of her plans! Had I known…I would never have brought her here. Into my home, into my family.

Alice seemed to take temporary control of my being, answering questions directed at me, phoning on my behalf to cancel meetings and appointments. I said nothing, I closed my eyes and clutched the envelope tighter, trying to keep it from my family's view.

I wondered how long I was drifting into this pretense sleep, continuously trying to convince myself that this was all a dream. No matter how many pinches and stabs I inflicted, I remained in this nightmare.

"Who's medication is this?" I heard Jasper enquire, probably from Alice.

I regained conscious from my so-called sleep, completely flabbergasted. She wouldn't leave her medication behind would she? My mind raced, thinking back, filing through all of my memories of her trying to think if she was a reckless person, a self-harming one. No indication, not one.

"Isabella's." I told him, more out of obligation than want.

"She has Meloplasia? And neither of you mentioned anything?" Jasper's eyes were wide and accusing.

"What?" I had no idea what he was ranting over. I cursed myself even more for not taking interest in her.

"Meloplasia. A stomach disease. Treatment about five years, most patients die before though." He answered me in a monotone voice, getting into his doctor mode. He was examining the bottle closely.

Five years? Fuck! That meant that the treatment hasn't finished! I haven't felt more violent in my life. I felt like killing myself for letting Tanya read her file instead of me. I was currently having a blood battle with myself internally.

"Alice, we have to find her." I looked Alice square in the face and laid my cards down.

She nodded at me and picked up her phone. Even though money talks for me, persuasion works better. Alice is good at getting what she wants. At this very moment, I wanted her to want Isabella here.

"Jasper, she can't afford the medication and she isn't finished with the treatment…she's on my medical aid." Jasper looked confused and Alice snapped her eyes to me for a millisecond before returning diplomatic.

"Edward, the medical aid will only pay for the pain killers anyway, the treatment has to be bought because of its rarity." Jasper told me softly, I could feel the blood drain from me.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen's sister, yes that's her. I need the former address of Isabella Swan."

Alice was two steps ahead, phoning the agency. Before I knew it, Jasper was on his phone as well. And the control I had taken years to build was slowly fading from me, slipping from my grasp. In these few minutes, my Rubik's cube was being pulled apart, piece by piece and all I could do was watch. I sat and allowed its disintegration before I was mentally slapped. It was imperative that I did something.

I pulled put my phone and dialed Tanya's number, trying to compose myself. Thanking every God I could remember, she answered in two rings.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice was almost like an answer to my prayer.

"Tanya, I need to know from which pharmacy Be- Isabella purchases her medication from, please." I could her the plea in my voice.

It was not long after hearing the clicking of her typing, that her reply came short.

"Medclin." She said in a rushed voice.

"Thank you." We greeted each other and Jasper was also two steps ahead, dialing away.

"Hello Sir, this is Dr. Hale speaking, yes sir. I'm well thank you. I'm actually calling for information on one of my patients. Yes sir. An Isabella Cullen who purchases her medication from your pharmacy. Yes, I understand but I need to know her dosage, I think there might be a mistake. Thank you, yes I will."

Jasper gave me a pointed look.

"I…see. Well thank you for your trouble Sir. Goodbye."

"Edward, apparently she has only been taking the pain medication, he says the was assured her hospital dispensed the rest. He said she informed him that You were buying the others."

My thoughts were fuzzy. Nothing seemed rational. If she thought that her departure would sit all the pieces back into place, she was mistaken. It was never out of place to begin with. But now...now it felt as she...Picked the only thing in my life that made sense, and confused it.


End file.
